Fate After
by Akionosaki
Summary: Después de cinco años desde los acontecimientos de la ruta UBW. Rin y Shiro toman caminos diferentes, pero al final acaban en la misma guerra que vuelve a repetirse, pero no como debería. Los siete masters vuelven a reunirse, El camino de un héroe se define-
1. Capitulo 1

Prologo

Esfera de Realidad

El calor era insoportable, el desierto sin lugar a dudas era un infierno, aun no sabía cómo es que la gente podía habitar un lugar tan inhóspito, había pasado por mucho lugares distintos siguiendo mi camino, en donde la gente sufre por culpa de un hombre con riqueza y poder, un combinación común que termina guiando a la gente a la corrupción, no puedo permanecer inmóvil al ver como la milicia de este país maltrata a la gente, haciéndolos trabajar sin descanso solo para cumplir con los caprichos de su líder, ya que estoy aquí debo hacer algo por la gente de este lugar.

Aquel escorpión se veía imponente, su cuerpo acorazado le hacía tener la ventaja ante cualquier enfrentamiento posible, sin embargo fue atrapado y devorado por una pequeña y rápida araña que emergió desde bajo la arena, no le dio una oportunidad a su titánica presa de defenderse, aun cuando esta contaba con el arma definitiva, el veneno en el aguijón capaz de acabar con cualquier forma de vida en este paraje….pero aun así, fue derrotada.

El sonido de las espadas chocando aun resuena con fuerza en mi cabeza, a pesar de que no soy un mago con muchas aptitudes, he logrado avanzar bastante en mi tipo de magia, mi afinidad a crear espadas aumenta día con día, las proyecciones ya no se desvanecen en días, ahora pueden durar semanas, el prana necesario cada vez es menor, y por alguna extraña razón siento algo presente en mi interior, puede parecer una tontería, pero es similar a la sensación de estar junto a Saber.

Después de casi tres semanas de vagar en este mar de arena, hoy me encontré con otra persona, un mercader que viajaba a una lejana ciudad a tres días de distancia, montaba un camello el cual llevaba sobre el todo lo necesario para que el viaje fuera seguro, tal vez se alegraba tanto como yo de ver otra persona que no escatimo en compartir algo de comida conmigo, sin duda aun hay bondad en la gente, mientras exista esperanza, todos merecen ser salvados.

Está obscureciendo, el cambio de temperatura es radical, el frio poco a poco parece calar directo a los huesos, mis ropas están hechas un lio, por poco y no la cuento, fui atapado por unas arenas movedizas cerca de unas ruinas de un campamento militar, no había lugar al cual sujetarse, ni la más fuerte de mis espadas pudo ayudarme, fue en ese momento que fui consciente de algo que llevo mucho tiempo haciendo de manera natural, el refuerzo en mis piernas me dio la fortaleza para salir de mi apuro de un poderoso salto, también puedo usarlo en mis ojos para ver a distancias considerables, ¿me pregunto si ocupar esa magia en mi cuerpo tendrá algún riesgo?

Parece que me acerco a mi destino, hoy me tope con una cuadrilla militar, al parecer me veo inofensivo ya que ni siquiera se molestaron en acercarse a mí, están muy bien armados, incluso vi un lanza cohetes en aquel vehículo, la lógica indica que una espada no es rival para un arma de fuego, pero jamás he sido lógico, además mi espadas no son simple metal forjado, son lo que necesito para vencer a mis enemigos.

Mi hombro cosquillea un poco, la cresta mágica permanece conmigo como el primer día, el circuito que Tosaka me ofreció esta cargado de Prana, sin duda ella está bien, a pesar de estar separados, este es un vinculo eterno entre nosotros. Soy egoísta por pensar en ella ahora, y más por apartarla para seguir mi camino, pero siento que la respuesta que busco esta cada vez más cerca, soy un héroe de la justicia, pero siento que estoy parado en un delgado hilo, ya que ver el horizonte de mi camino no es tan fácil de ver como en aquella batalla, la extraño.

Desde aquí puedo ver a la perfección el centro del campamento, reconozco al líder aun a la distancia, acabar con uno para salvar a muchos, sin duda es parte de lo que él me dijo, sin dudas no estaba equivocado, pero yo tampoco lo estoy. Materialice mi arco junto con una delgada fecha negra, el sonido de las espadas chocando se ha silenciado, apunte con seguridad, tense el arco, respire profundamente y dispare.

Era increíble lo que estaba ocurriendo, había dado con algo más grande de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, mi golpe fue certero y definitivo, pero el líder del ejercito resulto ser solo una marioneta de un ser más siniestro, y lo que complicaba mas mi situación es que el enemigo era un mago, llevaba casi tres horas escabulléndome por las dunas de arena, ya estaban por alcanzarme, mis capacidades físicas aumentadas no eran suficiente para aventajar vehículos motorizados, los disparos rosaban mi cuerpo, tenia al menos dos heridas en mi hombro, que si bien eran leves, eran la prueba que debía tener cuidado.

¿Quién eres tú? Pregunte a la mujer de cabellos dorados, ella parecía ser menor en edad que yo, pero tenía una capacidad impresionante, y además una gran ventaja estratégica. El silencio fue mi respuesta, al parecer ella no estaba interesada en entablar una conversación, o al menos eso pensé.

-Emiya, el héroe de la justicia-

Su repentina respuesta me tomo por sorpresa, pero el desconcierto de que supiera quién era yo me dejo en blanco, si bien en los últimos años había ayudado a muchas personas en muchos lugares del mundo, jamás había dado mi nombre, no era de mi interés ganar fama, por ello no podía siquiera imaginar cómo sabia mi identidad

-Este mundo no necesita héroes- sus palabras eran desconcertantes, no sabía quién era ella, pero al parecer ella sabía quién era yo, los soldados me dispararon con todo lo que tenían disponible, pero pude bloquear la gran mayoría de los disparos, podía al menos confiar en que a la distancia mis reflejos eran más veloces que una bala.

A penas podía respirar, no vi venir ese ataque, por suerte logre apartarme, de lo contrario habría sido fatal, mi cuerpo tenia la resistencia del acero, pero la magia me afectaba con particular eficacia, la mujer podía lanzar rayos eléctricos desde sus manos, usaba una especia de gema como fuente de Prana, era muy similar a la magia enjoyada de Tosaka.

-I am the bone of my sword-

Debía ganar tiempo, mis espadas parecían ser ineficaces a distancia, pero si lograba hacerme un espacio podía dar un golpe definitivo.

-Steel is mi blood and glass my heart-

Lance incontables flechas, elimine a la gran cantidad de los soldados, pero su líder seguía de pie sin siquiera un rasguño, había desintegrado mis flechas con su magia eléctrica, era evidente que le acomodaba mantenerse a la distancia, pero no podría permanecer así por siempre, ya había identificado el patrón de sus ataques, no volvería a caer en sus artimañas.

Mi cuerpo parecía fortalecerse a medida que avanzaba el enfrentamiento, aquella mujer tenía un completo arsenal de magia eléctrica, a distancia, cuerpo a cuerpo y defensiva, estaba claro que para obtener la victoria debía sobrepasar su poder, no podía darme el lujo de pensarlo demasiado, tenía el arma definitiva y la usaría.

-Unlimited Blade Woks-

Las llamas de la esfera de realidad cubrieron la arena del desierto, la cual desaprecio ante mi voluntad, una interminable colina cubierta de espadas, el máximo poder de Emiya Shiro.

-¿Una esfera de realidad? Salió de la boca de la mujer la cual dio un paso hacia atrás, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, debía pensar que era imposible manifestar algo así. Rin me lo había dicho en la torre del reloj, a pesar de mi baja aptitud mágica, había logrado algo imposible, manifestar el mundo que existe en mi interior en la realidad, un poder que nos esforzamos en mantener en secreto.

Cientos de espadas se levantaron por los aires, la mano de la mujer resplandeció con rayos, la lluvia de espadas cubrió el yermo, chispas productos de choque de magia caían por el lugar, todo se detuvo por un segundo, el sonido de las espadas había vuelto, era imposible no sentirlo, el frio del temple chocando sin parar, eso era la prueba irrefutable

-Mi cuerpo está hecho de espadas-

Capitulo 1

El Emisario y el encuentro

Estaba amaneciendo en Fuyuki, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la comisura de las cortinas, aunque no eran bien recibidos por la perezosa maga que aun no deseaba levantarse, si hubiera sido un día común se quedaría cubierta por las mantas un buen rato mas y habría ignorado la luz del sol, pero estaba algo inquieta, no se podía considerar una persona con sueños frecuentes ni mucho menos proféticos, pero el que había tenido en la noche le había llamado la atención, había soñado con Shiro, el chico que con solo recordar le hacía ponerse de mal humor, en su sueño el caminaba por el borde de un inmenso precipicio, su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado y en sus manos llevaba las dos espadas que usaba Archer y que había hecho suyas. Debajo de la enorme quebrada habían cientos de espadas, una visión muy familiar, pero también habían mucho cuerpo de personas, los cuales estaban tirados sin vida, por alguna razón el chico caminaba de manera irregular, a veces tropezaba y daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de caer, se veía débil, pero su mirada estaba llena de determinación, eran los mismo ojos que había visto en él cuando la lucha consigo mismo había acabado. Repentinamente caía sobre sus rodillas, y algo murmuraba ya que sus labios se movían, pero no lograba escucharlo, entonces el suelo frente a él se rasgaba, y terminaba por engullirlo, en ese momento fue que se despertó, aunque no podía darle demasiada importancia a un sueño, había algo que sin duda le dejaba inquieta, desde que había implantado con éxito su circuito mágico en Shiro tenía una leve sensación en su cuerpo, una calidez en su pecho, la cual atribuía al bienestar de su circuito mágico, pero en los últimos días esa sensación se había incrementado incluso llegaba a sentirse un leve cosquilleo, no era algo doloroso ni mucho menos, pero tenía la impresión de que algo podía estar sucediendo.

Al darse cuenta las tonterías que estaba pensando, se rasco con fuerza los ojos y dio un gran brinco fuera de la cama, abrió las cortinas de par en par y miro con una sonrisa el sol que brillaba en el cielo, había otras cosas importantes en que pensar el día de hoy, pues hace dos meses había recibido un carta de la Torre del Reloj, la cual le avisaba que un representante de esta viajaría a Japón a visitarla, pues habían asuntos que tratar sobre la pasada quinta guerra del grial, Rin aun sentía que era extraño, pues durante su pasada estancia en la torre no había surgido mucho interés sobre el asunto, después de todo, la guerra del grial era un evento mágico mas, de mucho que ocurrían en el mundo. Además ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que eso había ocurrido, pero como líder de la familia Tosaka debía atender los asuntos relacionados con la diplomacia, por lo que de inmediato se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, eran las ocho de la mañana, y la fecha de la visita era ese día, además deseaba intentar un par asuntos en el taller antes que cualquier otra cosa y según la carta el emisario estaría en su casa al medio día, tiempo más que suficiente para tener todo en orden.

La ciudad Fujyuki estaba en sus mejores momentos, los incidentes de la cuarta guerra ya casi se habían olvidado, y las muertes de civiles habían sido atribuidas a accidentes, sin duda los seres humanos tienen la gran capacidad de seguir adelante sin siquiera preguntarse el motivo de los sucesos que ocurren a su alrededor, eso pensaba en ese instante Weaver Velvet, el emisario de la torre del reloj, y también un anterior participante de la cuarta guerra del grial, este había arribado a Japón hace casi una semana, pero en este tiempo se había mantenido en constante movimiento, pues la investigación que motivaba su presencia en Fuyuki cada vez se respaldaba mas, había visitado el templo, lugar en el cual había encontrado leves rastros de magia, remanentes de pasados enfrentamientos entre magos y servants. Aunque ese día era especial, ya que tenía una reunión con la legítima ganadora de la quinta guerra, Tosaka Rin, la líder de la casa de magos Tosaka, y también una de las alumnas de la torre del reloj, una chica de mucho talento sin duda, no podía poner en duda su triunfo, ya que el mismo fue un sobreviviente en instancias finales de aquella guerra, sin tener la misma capacidad o talento a esa edad, desearía haber platicado mas sobre el grial en su estancia en Londres, pero no se habría imaginado que dejaría la torre apenas terminara su formación avanzada, su futuro era brillante en aquel lugar, pero sin más decidió marcharse junto con su aprendiz, su instinto le decía que había algo importante que desconocía, pero ya llegaría el momento. Las teorías que tenia se concretaban casi en hechos, a pesar de que en la ciudad la armonía se mantenía, pequeños incidentes, casi imperceptibles eran su motivo de estar en Japón. Aunque no podía negar que visitar ese país le hacía sentirse nostálgico, había pasado por muchas experiencias en aquel lugar del mundo, pero esa experiencia había marcado su vida de una forma muy positiva, y ahora caminar por las afueras del castillo de los Einzbern parecía remontar al lejano pasado. Todo el ambiente era tranquilo, pocos vehículos transitaban por esa ruta, según estaba informado el castillo había quedado reducido a ruinas a causa de una gran batalla seguida de un incendio. La reja de la entrada tenía el símbolo de la familia de magos, pero estaba rota, casi fuera de su posición, sucia y con algunas plantas silvestres enredadas en el metal, era evidente que no había sido reparado, ni siquiera visitado en años, por lo que se metió dentro por una abertura provocada por el deformación de las barras de metal, la castillo se veía a lo lejos, aunque en el camino pudo ver diversas trampas mágicas, aun activas, por su estructura estas no eran mortales, más bien eran simples distracciones, remanentes de protecciones mágicas, aunque parecían ser haber sido creadas por un niño ya que eran en esencia bastante simples, el mago de Londres levando tu mano derecha frente a ellas, pues no estaba dispuesto a caer en ellas cuando podía hacer algo al respecto, además evitaría que algún civil se viera afectado por ellas.

-Interfecire Magicae-

Un destello leve salió desde sus dedos, y varios destellos azulinos resplandecieron por todo el extenso camino, indicando que todas las trampas se desactivaron, sin duda no eran para nada peligrosas, aunque le sorprendía que se hubieran mantenido activas por tanto tiempo sin una fuente de prana, tal vez el mismo castillo poseía una fuerza mágica que permitía la duración de los hechizos de esa manera. Una vez retomada la marcha avanzo sin problemas, el bosque era hermoso, verde por toda su extensión, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el castillo, sin duda alguna era imponente, nadie esperaría una estructura así en suelo japonés, pero el bosque ayudaba en gran manera a mantenerlo oculto, la gran puerta de entrada estaba desecha, solo quedaba el portal agrietado, sin más entro, en su interior se encontró con un el enorme cuarto central, que había sobrevivido a la destrucción del incendio, aunque con escombros en su alrededor, la escalera a la segunda planta estaba desecha, y el fuego había destruido la gran parte del techo, sin duda el lugar estaba en ruinas, al mirar con atención pudo ver muescas en el piso y en los pilares, sin duda la prueba del choque de espadas por pasadas batallas. Para saber si quedaba algo de la magia de los Einbern, Weaver avanzo hasta el centro del salón y se agacho colocando sus dos manos en el piso.

-Ostendit-

Una ola de magia se proyecto rápidamente por todo el piso del lugar, luego por las paredes y finalmente por el techo, para luego consumirse y desaparecer, el mago hizo una mueca y apunto hacia los escombros que estaban más adelante, sin duda alguna había algo bajo ellos.

-vaya vaya, no esperaba ver un mago por este lugar- una voz hizo que Weaver subiera la mirada son sorpresa, de pie de una de las vigas que quedaban del techo había un hombre, la silueta se veía algo borrosa ya que el sol estaba a su espalda.

-¿Quién eres tú?, acaso…¿eres un Einbern?- el mago de Londres estaba seguro que la familia Einbern no había comunicado su presencia en Japón, no desde hace mas de tres años, pero tampoco era algo sobre lo que podía estar seguro.

-¿Einsbern?...no, nada por el estilo, yo solo vigilo este lugar- la respuesta fue inmediata, el sujeto no se movía de las alturas, no estaba seguro de que esperar, pero estar en guardia era lo más lógico.

-Si no eres un Einsbern, ¿Quién eres?- ante la pregunta de weaver, el sujeto se dejo caer y con una fuerza sobrehumana aterrizo en la base de la escalera, como si esa distancia no significara nada, ahora podía verlo con claridad, aquel sujeto no parecía ser un mago, aunque su cuerpo estaba cargado de Prana, solo había una respuesta, pero parecía imposible.

-¡un…s-servant!-

-Vaya, eso no es algo que cualquiera podría deducir- el sujeto vestía con un atuendo de color azul, tenía una mirada algo siniestra y en su mano tenía una lanza de color rojo.

-Lancer- fue lo que pudo decir Weaver, el servant que estaba frente a él soltó una leve sonrisa, sin duda la lanza era similar a la que había visto en el servant Lancer de la cuarta guerra.

-Sabes muy bien con quien tratas, pero saberlo no te será de utilidad, ya que mi Master me ordeno que no podía dejar no vida a nadie que entrara al castillo- el mana comenzó a desbordarse por toda la lanza, el servant iba a atacar.

\- ¡Espera¡…no puede existir un master, ni mucho menos un servant, como es que puedes estar aquí- Weaver dio un paso atrás mientras que lancer se ponía en pose de ataque, este solo soltó una nueva sonrisa

\- Que acaso no es obvio, el grial vuelve todo posible – esa respuesta dejo desconcertado a Weaver, era imposible que el grial exista, este había sido destruido.

Lancer entonces comenzó su ataque, lanzo un estocada la cual Weaber apenas y pudo esquivar moviéndose hacia un lado, el servant volvió a sonreír mientras que con su propia lanza se apoyaba en el piso para detener su marcha como si de un freno se tratara para luego propinarle una patada en las costillas al mago el cual se precipito con fuerza al suelo.

-buena reacción, para ser un mago tienes bueno reflejos- lancer se detuvo, al parecer estaba satisfecho con el golpe que había propinado, por su parte weaver se levanto atontado, la fuerza de un servant sin duda era algo fuera de toda lógica, pero un mago jamás debía ser tomado a la ligera, si usaba su noble phantasm estaba acabado, pero podía hacer lo suficiente para poner la situación a su favor, al menos este lancer solo llevaba una arma.

-no creas que me dejare matar sin pelear- respondió Weaver con autoridad, algo que lancer sintió en su piel, el mago frente a él era alguien que había sobrevivido en muchas batallas, solo alguien así le hubiera provocado esa sensación de emoción.

-así debe ser- lancer volvió a carga contra el mago, esta vez con menos poder que antes, sin duda confiaba que hasta el más débil de sus golpes le haría daño, lo cual era cierto, pero al menos le daba la oportunidad que necesitaba, la lanza paso rosando su cabeza, el mago dio un salto hacia atrás, por unos segundos el atacante como del defensor quedaron frente a frente mientras la lanza embestía de manera horizontal y el mago caía de espalda al suelo. Weaver movió sus manos y sujeto la lanza de su oponente, cosa que hizo reaccionar de inmediato al servant el cual con su mano libre le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, dejándolo estampado en el suelo.

La vista de Wever se nublo, no supo cuantos segundos pasaron, pero lancer ya estaba de pie junto a él, sostenía su arma justo en el aire, al parecer esperaba que recobrara el sentido para que se enterara del como seria liquidado

-¿Qué intentabas hacer mago?- Lancer sabía que un mago evitaría a toda costa un enfrentamiento físico, cosa que hasta ahora no se había dado en el combate.

-solo, generar una oportunidad- Weaver tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de estar muy adolorido por los golpes que se había llevado, no podía perder la atención de su oponente por un solo segundo.

-iluso, debiste usar tus hechizos directamente en lugar de tratar cosas inútiles-

\- no soy tonto, sin importar lo fuerte que pueda ser mi magia, no podría compararse con el ataque máximo de un noble phantasm, por ello debía asegurar que el resultado de la batalla se inclinara a mi favor-

-bueno, tal vez pueda ser cierto- lancer levanto su arma preparándose para su golpe definitivo – pero no salió como esperabas –

Cuando la lanza se encontraba en el punto más alto el mago se apresuro a sujetar la pierna de lancer con la mano izquierda, entonces murmuro unas palabas tan bajo que el servant no logro escucharlo, acto seguido apunto con su mano derecha directo al pecho del Lancer.

-Ignis Draconis-

Desde la punta de sus dedos se encendió una llama de color azulina, la cual aumento de tamaño en un instante abalanzándose sobre el servant, el cual tenía la mirada desencajada, pero no precisamente por las llamas, ya que su lanza se había soltado de sus manos y caía pesadamente al suelo, justo junto a Weaber el cual aumento el poder en las llamas, el servant se vio obligado a apartarse si no quería acabar hecho cenizas.

El calor que desprendían las llamas era abrazador, y además cubrió toda la habitación, aunque lancer se aparto lo suficiente como para no ser lastimado en lo absoluto, pero observo con disgusto que cuando las llamas desaparecieron el mago no estaba en el castillo, había desaparecido, lancer solo miraba con sorpresa, que rayos había ocurrido, cuando estaba por dar su golpe, su arma aumento su peso, volviéndose imposible de sujetar, tanto así que escapo de su mano, y no tuvo tiempo para descubrir que ocurría ya que el ataque de fuego le hizo tener que alejarse y abandonar su arma ya que no tenía como bloquear la magia de su oponente. Su rival ya no estaba en el lugar, pero su lanza permanecía en el suelo, con algo de desconfianza se acerco e intento levantarla, pero le era imposible, ni con toda su fuerza pudo moverla.

-creo que tome a ese mago muy a la ligera, tendré que cazarlo luego- el servant se dejo caer junto a su arma, sin duda le emocionaba luchar contra alguien que pudiera sorprenderlo, por ahora tenía que disipar el hechizo de aquel mago antes de poder volver a usar su noble phantasm.

-solo un poco mas- Rin tenía su mano extendida, estaba concentrando su prana en una gota de su sangre, está dentro de un circulo de transmutación, el proceso para crear joyas mágicas era simple, pero el experimentar con nuevas ideas no siempre daba el resultado deseado. La gota de sangre comenzaba a cristalizarse, la chica puso una expresión alegre pues todo indicaba que esta vez tendría éxito.

-ahora debo concentrarme en el núcleo – La joya estaba casi lista, pero al momento en que Rin concentro su prana en el centro de la misma, esta comenzó a agrietarse, la maga intento estabilizarla pero en cosa de un instante esta estallo, provocando que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-pero que …- sin dudas el fracasar le molestaba bastante, pero el hecho de que la explosión de su joya destruyera la mesa en que trabajaba y que ella misma fuera arrojada al suelo acabando con la cara tiznada con el rojo de la joya le hacía ponerse particularmente de mal humor.

-No entiendo porque no funciona- Rin daba fuertes golpes al piso con su pie, el nuevo fundamento se veía factible en la teoría, pero esta era la sexta joya que le estallaba en la cara. Con resignación comenzó a ordenar, la placa con los símbolos de transmutación se había partido en dos, la pequeña mesa también, incluso algunos libros y recipientes que estaban en la estantería junto a ella habían acabado en el piso, sin duda se sentía desalentada, el poder acumular prana de distinta concentración en una misma pieza parecía ser algo totalmente posible, pero cada vez que lo llevaba a cabo la piedra perdía el equilibrio y se destruía, aunque presentía que la falla no era su manipulación, sino mas bien del método. Debería volver a repasar un par de libros antes de volver a intentarlo.

-creo que una taza de té me relajara un poco- mientras subía las escaleras el reloj comenzó a sonar, ya eran las diez de la mañana, aun tenía tiempo para relajarse un poco, cuando salió del sótano fue directo al baño para limpiarse del desastre de la joya explosiva. Cuando salía del tocador sintió tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, se extraño un poco, primero que todo en la puerta había un timbre, el que llamaba debía estar ciego para no haberlo visto, una vez mas de mal humor llego a la puerta, la cual volvió a ser golpeada firmemente.

\- ¡Ya voy…no estoy sorda!- molesta abrió, y se encontró con un hombre vestido con un uniforme de color rojo, una gorra del mismo tono y un gran bolso negro colgando a un costado.

-Buenos días- saludo con mucha energía, casi gritando, luego metió su mano a su bolso y extrajo una tabla de madera con una hoja pegada a ella – ¿Esta la señorita Rin Tosaka en casa?- pregunto con normalidad mientras sacaba un paquete de color amarillo de su bolso.

-soy yo- fue la única respuesta, el sujeto era un trabajador del correo, su atuendo era muy característico, pero por lo general no llamaban a la puerta, solo dejaban las cartas en el buzón de la entrada.

-Este envió es para usted- el sujeto extendió el paquete amarillo a Rin, la cual lo recibió rápidamente, entonces guardo la tabla en su bolso hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta marchándose del lugar. Rin lo observo un instante para luego mirar en el paquete el remitente, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando leyó en el "Shiro Emiya", sin más se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de ella, casi corriendo llego a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, miro una vez más el envoltorio para luego rasgarlo como si una niña abriera su regalo de cumpleaños, dentro se encontró con una manta de color rojo la cual envolvía a su vez algo que parecía ser una caja, Rin quito la manta, la cual era mas gran de de lo que esperaba, en el centro había una caja de madera, con timidez retiro la tapa para encontrar en su interior un carta sobre algo que le hizo sorprenderse, era el medallón que había dado a Shiro, el cual hace años había usado para reconstruir su corazón perforado por Gae Bolg.

El recibir el pendiente que el mismo Emiya había afirmado que mantendría con el toda su vida era desconcertante, sentimientos confusos se alborotaron en su corazon, dejando el colgante dentro de la caja tomo la carta la cual no estaba sellado, así que la abrió con solemnidad, saco el papel y comenzó a leer.

"Querida Rin

Esta es la primera vez que te escribo desde que continúe mi viaje solo, sé que no tengo derecho a decírtelo pero te he extrañado mucho, las cosas no acabaron muy bien cuando nos despedimos y es algo que lamento, a pesar que te dije que no te contactaría hasta que volviera a Japón he luchado todos los días contra esa decisión, es difícil estar sin ti.

Pero en mi viaje también he descubierto cosas increíbles, mi sueño no es algo equivocado, solamente no me había dado cuenta que es lo que un héroe de la justicia debe proteger, ahora lo sé, pero te lo diré cuando te vea cara a cara, cuando leas esta carta ya estaré camino a Fuyuki, aunque no se cuanto me tarde ya que no estoy en las mejores condiciones, tampoco sé si te abras dado cuenta, pero he utilizado el circuito mágico que me diste. He tenido bastantes dificultades, pero la más reciente es la que me impulso en contactarte, no sé si el sudario protegerá de manera adecuada el colgante, pero confió en que lo recibirás sano y salvo, mantenlo junto a ti, puedes necesitarlo ahora que los problemas volverán a comenzar, por favor cuida de Fuji-nee y Sakura, tu también se cuidadosa y mantente a salvo, eres la maga mas extraordinaria que he conocido, pero aun así me preocupo por tu seguridad, no dudes en llamarlo si es necesario.

Aun hay mucho que decir, pero es poco mí tiempo, espero con ansias poder verte una vez más.

Con amor, Emiya"

Rin ya sostenía la carta a escasos centímetros de su cara, al bajar el papel se notaban sus mejillas sonrojadas, aun con su expresión de enfado, Shiro tenía la capacidad de sacar lo mejor y peor de ella, como se atrevía a escribirle con tanto afecto cuando prácticamente él había roto con ella cuando comenzó su viaje en solitario, sin duda le plantaría cara cuando lo volviera a ver, además no había sido claro en el por qué le enviaba el colgante, sin duda su viaje lo debió dejar paranoico por que las cosas en Fuyuki estaban cada día más aburridas, entonces Rin reparo en el detalle de la manta que cubría el paquete, ¿era eso realmente un sudario, o Shiro no encontró mejores palabras?, lo levanto con recelo y lo observo detenidamente, sin duda la tela parecía vieja y gastada, pero también se mantenía resistente, aunque no detectaba nada especial en el, tal vez solo fue un error de su parte, de un salto de puso de pie camino al estante de la sala y en el dejo la tela y la carta, pensó en dejar allí también el colgante, pero finalmente lo guardo entre sus ropas.

-que habrá querido decir con que "lo llame si es necesario"- la carta de Shiro le hizo sumergirse en diversos pensamientos, sentada en el sofá, el tiempo pasaba velozmente sin que ella fuera consiente. Todo lo demás había perdido importancia, aunque le alegraba saber que el volvería a Japón.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en el mirador de la ciudad, un extranjero miraba con detenimiento el lugar, sin duda Japón tenía una arquitectura algo antigua, pero también un encanto muy particular, los arboles, el viento, no solo de esencia mágica rebosaba la ciudad, también de una tranquilidad armoniosa

-Master, cuáles son sus ordenes- una mujer de cabello rubio estaba tras del hombre que observaba apacible la ciudad, llevaba puesta ropas casuales, un chaleco de color blanco y un pantalón de tela de un tono crema, a simple vista una chica normal de no más de 25 años.

-tranquila Saber, aun no están los siete presentes, no tiene sentido apresurarse- el hombre también era joven, de mirada tranquila, ojos verdes tras unos anteojos rectangulares, vestía pantalones de tela de color café una camisa blanca con rayas negras y una corbata roja y zapatos café, en su mano derecha estaban los tres sellos de comando que le identificaban como un master, no se molestaba en ocultarlos, el hombre tenía mucha confianza en sus habilidades y en las de su acompañante.

-Master, no debe confiarse, todos sus oponentes son dignos de atención- saber parecía molesta con la tranquilidad de su maestro, el grial estaba en juego y no era para tomárselo a la ligera.

-no te enfades saber, no es exceso de confianza, más bien es de información, conozco a los cuatro master que ya están en la ciudad y ninguno es digno oponente para mi, y tu eres el servant mas equilibrado de entre todas las clases, sin lugar a dudas tenemos una ventaja considerable-

Saber contemplo en silencio a su maestro, tal vez en una batalla entre magos se podía anticipar el resultado, pero entre servants no era tan sencillo, y ella podría ser catalogada como el Servant con los parámetros más equilibrados, pero también era la más expuesta, su identidad sin duda era fácil de deducir, aun con su noble phantasm oculto.

-En esta ciudad hay dos familias de magos, Los Matou y los Tosaka- Saber se tenso al escuchar el apellido de la segunda familia nombrada – es posible que ambas familias se involucren en la batalla –

-No tiene de que preocuparse, yo seré su espada y derrotare a sus enemigos- La determinación de Saber era indiscutible, su deseo era su principal impulso, y ahora todo era diferente pues podría alcanzar su anhelo sin crear una calamidad como medio.

-Confió en ti Saber, muy bien, es hora de continuar nuestro camino- el mago se acomodo los anteojos y camino por el mirador, saber observo el paisaje antes de seguirlo, una vez mas estaba frente a la misma ciudad, ¿esta vez cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez?

Ya estaba obscureciendo, Rin estaba apaciblemente dormida en el sofá, mientras pensaba en la carta de Shiro se había dormido sin planearlo, y por un buen tiempo, sin duda su desarrollo de un nuevo tipo de joya mágica la había agotado más de lo que ella misma había pensado, el sonido del timbre le hizo abrir los ojos con pereza. En un instante reacciono y dio un brinco poniéndose de pie, estaba todo obscuro, no podía creerlo, al ver la hora noto que ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, como era posible, además hoy tenía una visita, era imposible que el timbre no la hubiera despertado al medio día, con esa y otras tantas cosas más en mente fue hasta la puerta y la abrió sin reparo alguno.

-Lamento presentarme a esta hora, pero asuntos inesperados se presentaron- el profesor de la torre del reloj, Lord El-melloid II, el representante de Londres, estaba en su puerta, aunque estaba visiblemente herido, de su cabeza descendía un delgado hilo de sangre, sus ropas estaban maltrechas y su cabello y cara con polvo, sin duda una imagen poco esperada para quien había concertado una cita con la líder de la casa de los Tosaka.

-Me disculpo por mi apariencia, y por el retraso, pero nuestra reunión ahora tiene carácter de urgente- sin esperar a ser invitado, entro a la casa y se sentó con aparente dificultad en uno de los sillones de la sala, Rin cerró la puerta de inmediato, y con dudas le siguió a la sala, si bien le había conocido durante su estancia en la torre del reloj, sus breves y algo molestas platicas no le acercaban siquiera a ser una visita agradable o de confianza, pero de lo que podía estar segura es de que no era un mago con malas intensiones.

\- Lord el…-

\- Solo Weaber – interrumpió rápidamente el hombre quien se aplicaba magia curativa en su cabeza, poco a poco la sangre desaparecía, aunque su expresión dura no cambio en absoluto

-Ejem, Señor Weaber, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Rin se sentía un poco descolocada, ya que su visitante estaba lastimado, cosa que le provocaba bastante curiosidad.

-como bien sabe por mi carta, mi motivo para venir a Japón es discutir asuntos de la pasada quinta guerra por el grial, mi retraso y apariencia sin embargo se debe a ese mismo asunto- el mago de acomodaba un poco su chaqueta tratando de verse en mejores condiciones que en las que había llegado.

Rin tenía un mal presentimiento, si bien había platicado en más de una ocasión con él en su estadía en Londres jamás se había dejado ver tan impersonal, la batalla de grial fue investigada por la torre del reloj, pero habían aceptado su testimonio sin objeción alguna, después de todo ella era la legítima ganadora.

-bueno esto se escuchara increíble pero todo acaba de cambiar, pues acabo de ser atacado por un Servant- la expresión de Rin en efecto cambio de molestia a sorpresa, imágenes fugaces de pasados enfrentamientos vinieron a su mente.

\- no es posible – fue lo único que se escabullo de su boca

-es verdad, hoy visite el castillo de los Einzbern y allí fui atacado por lancer- el mago de Londres tenía una expresión dura, su magia curativa había hecho efecto y parecía mucho mas repuesto que en un comienzo.

\- tal vez fue atacado por un mago – Rin no estaba convencida del todo, pero tampoco era simplemente poner en duda las palabras de un mago de renombre – aunque en Fuyuki no es común la presencia de algún mago extranjero, si guarda relación con los Einzbern es posible-

\- Era un Servant, no un mago- la respuesta se sintió algo agresiva, era claro que le molestaba que pusieran en duda su historia, antes de hablar carraspeo su garganta y cruzo los dedos de sus manos – He estado involucrado en esta guerra antes, se en carne propia identificar un Servant – Eso sin duda era algo que desconocía, la única posible opción era la batalla anterior a en la que ella había participado, la cuarta guerra.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio, dos sobrevivientes de aquella batalla de magos reunidos, sin duda la perspectiva de Rin cambio, pero aun no podía creerlo, se negaba completamente a aceptar la idea.

-Pero el grial fue destruido- agrego con molestia la joven maga, eso era innegable ella misma lo había visto.

-Es cierto, pero en la cuarta guerra también fue destruido, y aun así volvió a manifestarse- esa información era desconocida para Rin, ya que a pesar de que su familia estuvo ligada a aquella batalla, poco sabia en concreto de lo que había ocurrido.

-eso….no lo sabía- odiaba perder una batalla de argumentos, pero ese no era precisamente el momento para ofuscarse ante lo que estaba descubriendo.

-no puedo darte detalles, porque yo mismo no los sé, hoy antes de venir a nuestra reunión fui a visitar el castillo Einzbern, y allí fui atacado, pude identificar al Servant como Lancer, cosa que él no negó, por suerte pude burlarlo y escapar- Weaber tenía esa sensación de inquietud en su pecho, luego de la pelea con Lancer se refugió bajo el puente que está en el centro de la ciudad, allí atendió sus heridas internas y cuando estuvo en condiciones se encamino a la casa de los Tosaka, en donde termino con su labor curativa.

-no estoy segura, no pongo en duda su historia, pero en la ciudad nada a parecido extraño, no ha habido incidió alguno de que algo de esta magnitud se estuviera sucintado- lo que decía Rin era la verdad, la ciudad había estado en calma, nada fuera de lo normal parecía estar ocurriendo.

Entonces un fuerte golpe hizo a ambos voltear, la puerta de la entrada fue arrancada de una potente patada y voló por el espacio que había entre los dos magos para terminar estrellándose en la pared, de pie en la entrada estaba un rostro familiar, un servant que había estado presente en la pasada guerra del grial, su ropa de color azul, su mirada de superioridad y en sus manos aquella lanza demoniaca que desprendía prana lista para atacar.

-¡Lancer!- exclamo Rin con sorpresa, la prueba definitiva estaba frente a ella, Weaber observo al servant con mucha atención, este miro de arriba abajo a los dos magos y luego soltó una sonrisa

-vaya, no pensé que vendrías por la ayuda de una chiquilla- La actitud era la misma que recordaba, pero su mirada era claro indicador que para él ambos magos eran sus enemigos, pero aun así Rin intento hablar.

-espera lancer, que está ocurriendo, como es posible que estés aquí-

-hmmm, creo que esas preguntas escapan a lo que puede exigir un enemigo como cortesía- respondió el servant de azul mientras daba dos pasos hacia adelante

-que estás diciendo, una vez fuimos aliados- la sentencia de Rin hizo que lancer pusiera una mirada de sorpresa

-que estás diciendo chiquilla, esta es la primera vez que te veo- la respuesta de lancer dejo a Rin sorprendida, entonces weaber la sujeto del brazo y la tiro hacia atrás

-No importa que se vea como el mismo servant de la pasada guerra, te aseguro que no es quien tu recuerdas- Weaber sabía cómo funcionaba la invocación de un servant, solo en el trono de los héroes permanecía el original espíritu heroico, y una copia de su esencia era la que aparecía en la invocación hecha por un máster, una vez el servant desaparecía o moría en batalla, la esencia volvía al espíritu heroico original, pero una nueva invocación solo provocaba la aparición de una nueva sombra de ese héroe, con sus recuerdos de vida pasados, pero no con los nuevos recuerdos adquiridos por la invocación, es decir, era el mismo servant, la misma clase, el mismo poder, pero no conservaba los recuerdos de su pasado encuentro.

-al parecer ustedes saben bastante de los servant a pesar de que no son masters, bueno no hay mucho que pensar, después de todo, ambos morirán- la lanza empezó a emitir un brillo carmesí, lancer se puso en una clara postura de ataque

-tenemos que defendernos- Weaver alzo su mano derecha -Ignis Draconis- la llama azul ardió hacia lancer, pero este no la esquivo esta vez, giro rápidamente su lanza la cual contuvo las llamas y las desvió hacia los lados finalmente el mago tuvo que detenerse porque su ataque no dañaba al servant, solo provocaba que la casa comenzara a prenderse en fuego

\- ya me mostraste cómo funcionaba ese hechizo, y déjame decirte que Gae Bolg no puede ser dañada por el fuego- la lanza parecía resplandecer apoyando las palabras de su amo, sin duda para un mago era difícil enfrentarse a un servant sin una planificación previa.

Lancer entonces arremetió, con la precisión justa dio un fuete corte con su lanza para liquidar a ambos magos, Rin reacciono y reforzó sus piernas, con ello dio un gran salto hacia atrás llevándose a Weaver con ella, lancer mostro sorpresa por el movimiento, pero no dejo de atacar pues enseguida fue tras sus presas, Rin soltó a Weaber quien por su parte alzo su mano y murmurando algo que no logro escuchar la chica, de la punta de sus dedos salió una llama, esta vez de color amarilla, lancer solo la esquivo dando un salto y apoyándose en el techo para salir disparado como una bala hacia ellos, Rin hizo lo mismo y fue al choque contra el servant, este con su arma por delante trato de empalar a la chica, pero para su sorpresa está sujeto la lanza y la uso para maniobrar en el aire, impulsándose con sus brazos y golpeando a lancer en el estomago hacia arriba lanzándolo a través del techo, para finalmente aterrizar al el centro del salón.

Weaber miro con admiración, sin duda los magos que usaban su potencial para aumentar sus habilidades físicas eran capaces de logros impresionantes, y en este tipo de enfrentamiento destacaban ejemplarmente, aunque él no era hábil en esa clase de combate, ya que se había dedicado al sentido más convencional de la magia, en lo cual era muy hábil, después de todo, no había dado aun no mejor de él en el combate. Lo termino por sacar de sus pensamientos lancer que bajo de la planta superior por el mismo agujero que hizo al ser lanzado por Rin, su expresión aun era divertida, sin duda alguna estaba jugando.

-Impresionante, jamás me habían lanzado así, mucho menos una mujer- el servant ni siquiera resentía el golpe que le había dado Rin, el cual era capaz de destruir el concreto mismo.

-un servant es realmente un ser muy poderoso, ya que aun no ha usado su noble phantasm como es debido-

-Oh, de verdad te interesa el poder de mi lanza- lancer apoyo su arma en el suelo mientras reía ligeramente –esto se ha puesto tan divertido que no me gustaría matarlos, pero mi tiempo se agota y debo volver con mi master-

Una presión se sintió en el ambiente, era como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado, Rin sabia que se trataba de la presión del prana de lancer, el cual por primera vez lanzaría un golpe mortal. En ese momento pocas alternativas venían a su mente, si bien su aliado era un mago reconocido, no conocía el alcance de su poder como para poder idear un plan, en ese momento hubiera deseado tener un servant de su parte. Fue en ese momento en que recordó el colgante que había recibido, sin duda aquel era el catalizador perfecto para un servant, para uno de clase archer, no estaba segura si a eso se refería Shiro, pero eran pocas al opciones y lancer ya estaba una vez más en pose de combate, con un semblante serio, que vaticinaba lo peor.

-cielos no tengo tiempo, el circulo aun está en la planta baja, la chica miro hacia las escaleras, si corría para tratar de realizar la invocación seria asesinada sin duda, una distracción, eso era lo que necesitaba. Para su buena suerte, Weaber levanto sus dos brazos al aire, desde la punta de su mano derecha aparecieron llamas azules, mientras que desde su mano izquierda eran amarillas, no estaba segura de que tipo de magia era esa, pero si la reforzaría para tener una oportunidad, Rin levanto su brazo izquierdo y apunto, era todo o nada.

-lamento mucho lo de su casa- Weaber miro de re ojo a Rin la cual no comprendió por que decía aquello, el mago entonces miro fijamente a lancer el cual parecía contenerse esperando para ver que intentaba hacer

-Duplex Ignis-

En un instante ambas llamas crecieron de tamaño, y como si se tratara de dos polos opuestos se combinaron en cosa de un segundo, un haz de color rojo cruzo el salón en un instante, lancer ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, el calor llego como consecuencia de la luz y luego un gran estruendo seguido de obscuridad, cuando Rin volvió en sí, Weaber la sujetaba de su brazo derecho, a su alrededor había una especie de barrera de prana, la chica al mirar a través de esa tela de magia transparente cayó en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el salón completo de su casa, no mejor dicho, toda la casa desde el lugar desde donde había salido aquella magia había sido destruido, la mitad de la casa estaba en completas ruinas, además no había rastro de lancer, realmente ese había sido un ataque descomunal, Rin jamás había visto algo así antes, solo podía compararlo con el golpe que uso saber para destruir el grial, aunque a menor escala.

-¿que fue eso?- Rin ya se sostenía por sí misma y weaber disipo el campo de fuerza, realmente la casa estaba en ruinas.

-esa fue una de mis mejores cartas - el mago miraba a los alrededores buscando a lancer, si bien confiaba en el poder de su ataque, dependía demasiado de los atributos del servant si había o no sido eliminado

Rin por su parte miro alarmada a su alrededor, sabía que la situación era critica, pero gracias a ello se había quedado prácticamente sin casa, alarmada enseguida recordó la carta y el sudario que le había enviado Shiro, pero se tranquilizo al ver que por milagro el estante en que lo había guardado estaba justo en el límite del área del ataque, pues se sostenía casi en equilibrio entre la mitad de la casa intacta y la que estaba en ruinas

-vaya, es la primera vez que un mago me lastima de esta manera- la voz de lancer alarmo a ambos, el servant súbitamente emergió de bajo los escombros, aunque por primera vez estaba lastimado, la ropa en sus brazos estaba rasgada y ensangrentada, mientras que de la comisura de sus labios caía un hilo de sangre, además parecía que uno de sus brazos estaba roto ya que colgaba inerte.

-has sobrevivido, sin duda alguna eres poderoso- Weaber se esperaba un desenlace similar, aunque su enemigo no había sido derrotado, ya no estaba en condiciones de ser la amenaza que en un comienzo

-Ese ataque clasificaría como anti armada, realmente me tomo por sorpresa, tus ataques anteriores habían sido muy débiles, no me imagine algo así - a pesar de todo lancer sonreía, era evidente que aun disfrutaba del combate

-¿y ahora que lancer?, aun piensas matarnos-

\- jejejeje, es cierto que estoy lastimado, pero no eso no me impide seguir peleando- con una velocidad asombrosa lancer agito su arma, al parecer solo necesitaba un brazo para luchar –y dime, podrás tu soportar uno de mis ataques- esta vez fue distinto, lancer tomo su arma desde casi el extremo y con solo dos veloces pasos ya estaba sobre los magos, Weaver pudo ver el ataque, pero no tenía la capacidad física para reaccionar, Rin por su parte reforzó sus extremidades y se lanzo hacia Weaver, justo cuando el extremo de la lanza estaba rosando su pecho Rin logro empujarlo hacia un lado, un as de luz fue lo siguiente y el mago de londres voló por los aires estrellándose en las escaleras de la casa, su hombro estaba perforado y la sangre fluía libremente, lancer entonces miro fijamente a Rin

-Eres más hábil de lo que pensé, normalmente no me enfrento a mujeres..pero- con una media vuelta lancer pateo a Rin quien a pesar de cubrirse termino estrellándose con mucha fuerza en el suelo, el colgante se deslizo por su cuerpo y callo justo frente a los pies de lancer el cual se detuvo a observarlo.

-vaya, no me digas que esto es un catalizador- lancer miro con atención el objeto, por alguna razón no le agradaba en lo absoluto –con que tú ibas a convocar a un servant-

-R-Rin…- Weaver apenas y estaba consciente, la chica le había salvado de aquel golpe mortal, pero su hombro estaba perforado y perdia mucha sangre, su visión estaba borrosa, pero no podía permitir que Rin muriera, después de todo, lancer estaba allí por su culpa, no tenía otra opción debía ocupar "eso" si quería detener a lancer.

-bueno, creo que es mejor así, mi master tendrá una amenaza menos, y también puedo acabar con el sujeto que espiaba en el castillo- lancer alzo su arma, estaba por dale el golpe final a Rin la cual no tenia como escapar, solo observo fijamente el colgante frente a ella.

-maldición, necesito más tiempo- Weaber sentía la desesperación de no poder hacer su movimiento, su cuerpo no le respondía, intento ponerse de pie pero termino tirado en el suelo, con sus escasas fuerzas aplico magia curativa a la herida para tratar de detener la hemorragia, pero esta no se cerraba.

-Una herida hecha por Gae Bolg no puede ser curada- la respuesta de lancer fue determinante, si no podía detener el sangrado entonces todo había acabado para él, solo pudo mirar a Rin con pesar, no podía hacer nada, y eso le dolía aun mas que la herida.

-Adiós chiquilla- la lanza bajo rápidamente, Rin solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando que fuera rápido, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Shiro Emiya estaba en sus pensamientos, le hubiera gustado verlo una vez más.

El sonido de armas chocando hizo que Rin abriera los ojos, lo que vio fue a Lancer alejándose de un salto, en el suelo estaba frente a ella estaba clavada una enorme cuchilla a la cual se unía una cadena.

-Llegamos a tiempo- una voz familiar hizo a Rin voltearse, a su lado se encontró con Sakura quien la miraba son una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Adelante Rider- al lado de Sakura estaba de pie una ágil servant de cabellos rosa, la cual tenía sus ojos cubiertos, Rin la identifico enseguida, era la misma servant que había usado Shinji en la pasada guerra, esta entonces tiro de la cadena y la cuchilla retorno a su mano, luego avanzo algunos pasos poniéndose entre Rin y lancer, el cual observaba en silencio como un nuevo enemigo se hacía presente

-Como usted ordene, Master- La servant se agacho colocándose en una extraña pose, la cuchilla estaba firmemente sujeta en sus manos, el escenario había cambiaba nuevamente, y las cosas seguían volviéndose cada vez más confusas, ahora sakura estaba allí con una servant bajo sus órdenes, y esta enfrentaría a lancer, lo cual convertía esa pelea en una legitima batalla entre servants.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo II

Woodgates

Lancer estaba en una mala posición, contra dos magos era más que posible un combate, pero contra otro Servant a plenitud de condición era otro asunto, el estaba en desventaja física, además por lo que había escuchado de esa mocosa que había aparecido, su oponente era de la clase Rider, al menos eso debía jugar un poco a su favor, ya que las lanzas siempre han sido eficaces contra la caballería, pero por la manera en que había hecho su aparición, no parecía que fuera a luchar en una montura.

-Así que mi primer enemigo será Rider, me parece bien- ese comentario fue con el objetivo de entablar una plática con su oponente, con el fin de obtener alguna clase de información, pero esta solo permaneció en silencio frente a él.

El silencio se extendió un par de segundos más, todos estaban expectantes, Rin se mantenía al filo de la situación, Lancer sostenía firmemente su Fantasma Noble, dando así comienzo a la batalla, tan rápido como un relámpago Rider lanzo su cuchilla contra Lancer, el cual bloqueo el ataque con demasiada facilidad, los servant de clase Rider tienen fama de poseer poderosos fantasmas Nobles, pero aquella arma que uso Rider parecía no tener el poder suficiente, eso fue lo que pensó lancer, pero entonces lo tomo por sorpresa la cadena que seguía al arma, la cual casi de forma independiente a la cuchilla se enrollo en su cuello aprisionando el brazo con el cual sujetaba su arma, Rider en un fugaz movimiento dio un salto por sobre Lancer propinándole una patada, este bloqueo el golpe con su misma lanza aun en su incómoda posición, el ataque había sido muy poderoso, eso era inesperado.

Rider luego sujeto la cadena y dando una pirueta por sobre los hombros de su rival se agacho con toda su fuerza, inclinando a Lancer hacia atrás, quedando apoyado contra su espalda, siendo este asfixiado por la tensión de la cadena en su cuello. Lancer estaba en una mala posición, pues uno de sus brazos estaba inservible gracias al ataque de ese mago y el otro mantenía firme su lanza la cual estaba presionada contra su pecho debido a la atadura que le hacia la cadena, la presión era descomunal, aquella aparentemente débil mujer tenía una fuerza abrumadora, la presión continuaba y Lancer comenzó a toser, aun cuando la asfixia parecía un método de victoria, sin duda el objetivo de Rider era romperle el cuello.

-mi…miserable- Lancer se retorcía tratando de liberarse, le quedaba claro que con su fuerza bruta no podría liberarse.

En un último intento hizo uso de toda su destreza impulsándose hacia la misma dirección en la que era estrangulado, girando sobre la misma espalda de su captora, la cual al ver lo que ocurría trato de poner más fuerza en el amarre, pero su oponente ya estaba frente a ella casi libre de la atadura, la lanza resplandeció con un intenso carmesí, como resultado la cadena fue cortada en dos, luego Lancer se alejo de un salto quintándose los restos de la cadena aun enredados en su cuello. Rider por su parte observo los restos de su arma. Sin duda enfrentarse directamente contra de un fantasma noble había sido demasiado para su cuchilla.

-tienes una destreza asombrosa, jamás alguien se había librado una vez lo he atrapado- Rider por fin hablaba, no podía permanecer callada ante semejante demostración de determinación y habilidad.

\- Tu por otra parte me tomaste por sorpresa, tu forma de pelear es mucho más parecida a la de un asesino - esa era sin duda un observación que resumía lo poco que llevaban de pelea.

-es posible, después de todo estoy acostumbrada a matar con rapidez a mis adversarios- las palabras de Rider dejaron algo pensativo a Lancer, si bien algunos nombres pasaban por su cabeza, aun era muy rápido para aventurarse a presumir la identidad de su rival.

-bien, entonces que te parece si vuelves a intentarlo- Lancer solo pudo sonreír y girar su lanza dejándola apoyada en su espalda –Espero que puedas luchar sin esa fastidiosa cadena- esta vez estaría listo para cualquier ataque.

La sonrisa de confianza de Lancer hacían que Rider se fastidiara, al parecer su oponente no estaba tomándose el combate con la seriedad que debería, pero eso le daba la oportunidad de poder hacerle más daño sin mostrar su fantasma noble.

Ambos Servant corrieron al combate, esta vez intercambiando golpes y bloqueos con mucha velocidad, era una contienda muy impresionante. Lancer movía su fantasma noble a gran velocidad, con movimientos compactos que anulaban cualquier intención de Rider de acercarse, pero también era cierto que bloquear cada golpe de esa mujer le entumecía el brazo, sin duda una de las habilidades de aquella Rider era su descomunal fuerza, pero aun no le preocupaba ya que aquella cuchilla carecía del poder de un fantasma Noble, así que la presionaría hasta que sacara su verdadera arma.

Rin quien miraba el combate sintió una cálida sensación en su cuerpo, al voltear vio como Sakura le estaba aplicando magia curativa, en pocos segundos el cuerpo de la chica estaba totalmente repuesto ya que el daño no había sido demasiado.

-Sakura…pero como- Sin duda era un sorpresa ver a Sakura junto a un Servant, lo bueno es que por el momento parecían estar de su lado.

-siento no haber llegado antes, pero estábamos muy lejos cuando sentí el prana producto de la batalla- Rin tomo el colgante que permanecía en el suelo y lo oculto entre sus ropas, luego se puso de pie, ambas se miraron unos segundos, Sakura soltó una sonrisa y Rin por el contrario la miro con recelo

-dime Sakura, ¿cómo es tienes a un servant bajo tus ordenes?- la sutileza no era una característica de Rin, por su parte Sakura solo la observo un instante para luego responder.

-es difícil de explicar, pero el abuelo sabia que una nueva guerra estaba por empezar- la respuesta de Sakura hizo que Rin frunciera el ceño, el líder de los Matou, no lo conocía, ella jamás lo había visto, y pensaba que debía ser un inútil ya que la formación de shinji hablaba muy mal de esa casa de magos.

-eso quiere decir que el líder de los Matou sabía lo que estaba sucediendo- Rin miro duramente a Sakura quien se mostraba impasible –no hay mucho que ocultar a estas alturas, ¿verdad, sakura?, entonces te preguntare, ¿Cómo sabia tu abuelo que comenzaría otra guerra del grial?- Sakura reflexiono un instante antes de responder.

-no estoy segura, solo se presento un día y me dijo que tendría que volver a convocar a un Servant, igual que la vez anterior- Sakura aparto la mirada hacia el combate, ambos Servant intercambiaban golpes con gran destreza, pero Lancer era quien se llevaba la admiración de la batalla ya que estaba herido y aun así podía mantener un combate en igualdad de términos con Rider.

-¿volver a convocar?….eso solo puede significar…-

\- Rider era mi Servant en la pasada guerra, mi hermano solo tomo mi lugar en la batalla- Sakura retomo la plática sorprendiendo a Rin con lo que decía, pues ella jamás había sabido de aquello, hasta ese momento Shinji había sido el autentico Master de Rider para ella.

-Al parecer hay ciertas cosas que no son de mi conocimiento- Rin miro hacia su izquierda, Waver estaba tirado en el piso, cubierto de sangre, con lo ocurrido lo había olvidado por completo, corrió de inmediato hacia él, estaba casi inconsciente, tenía una profunda herida en su hombro, de inmediato Rin intento tratarla con magia, pero no daba resultado, recordó cuando se había encontrado con el moribundo Shiro en la pasada guerra, con un corazón perforado imposible de sanar, aquella vez uso el poder único que residía en su colgante, pero en los años que habían pasado no se había quedado sin hacer nada, pues había creado algo que podía servir en estos casos. De su ropa saco una pequeña gema de color gris, tan pequeña y redonda como una canica, la miro con solemnidad antes de proseguir.

-Es la única que tengo, espero que sea suficiente- La chica introdujo con cautela la gema en la herida de Waver, esta al hacer contacto con la carne viva de inmediato aumento su tamaño, bloqueando la herida y disminuyendo la pérdida de sangre como si de un tapón se tratase, Rin entonces aplico su energía mágica en la joya y de esta comenzaron a salir centenares de pequeños hilos, los cuales se clavaban directo en el cuerpo del malogrado mago, en cosa de unos segundos la Joya había cambiado de forma, era como si se hubiera transformado en un órgano artificial, asimilándose con los tejidos del hombro, aunque manteniendo su característico color gris. El sangrado se detuvo por completo y la expresión del mago se suavizo un poco, ya había perdido por completo el conocimiento, pero al menos Rin había tenido éxito tratando la herida.

-Eso fue impresionante- Sakura que estaba tras de Rin observando no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, con aquella joya, había sido capaz de crear tejido artificial completamente funcional.

\- si salimos de esta tendremos tiempo para una buena charla- las dos magas se miraron fijamente, luego desviaron su mirada hacia el combate, era increíble pero Lancer estaba presionando a Rider, este aun estando lastimado daba golpes que hacían retroceder a la servant de Sakura.

Lancer dio una voltereta por los aires mientras usaba su lanza para dar un golpe vertical, Rider se inclino hacia atrás lo suficiente como para que la lanza pasara a unos centímetros de distancia, pero cuando el golpe parecía haber sido eludido, algunos de sus cabellos se dispersaron en el aire para luego desaparecer, la lanza le había rozado la cabeza, sin dudas la capacidad de Lancer para continuar el combate con su cuerpo lastimado era temible.

-no está mal para una Rider, pero me gustaría ver que tan bien puedes hacerlo contra esto- el Servant de azul sujeto su arma con fuerza, su postura con la lanza frente a él despidiendo prana rojizo era el indicio de que planeaba usar máximo poder de su fantasma Noble.

-Veo que me vas a atacar con todo el poder que te queda- Rider miro de reojo a sakura, la cual afirmo con la cabeza, no podía quedarse tan tranquila, debía responder. Lanzo su cuchilla al suelo, era el momento de usar su propio fantasma noble, pero entonces una voz hizo a todos ponerse en guardia.

-Es suficiente por ahora Lancer, vuelve conmigo. Cuando estés al máximo de tus capacidades podrás volver a enfrentarte a ellos- la voz retumbo con fuerza, y era la de una mujer, sin dudas, la Master de Lancer.

-tsk.- Lancer hizo una mueca de enfado, el prana en la lanza se disipo de inmediato –justo cuando se ponía interesante, pero estoy de acuerdo en una cosa, pronto nos veremos las caras nuevamente- Lancer entonces desapareció, uso su forma espiritual y se marcho del lugar.

Rider relajo su postura, estuvo a punto de usar su Fantasma Noble, pero la retirada de su enemigo la hizo detenerse, recogió su cuchilla del piso la que enseguida desapareció y de un brinco se ubico tras Sakura y Rin.

El hecho de que sakura los había salvado de Lancer era suficiente para asumir que no eran enemigos, pero Rin aun desconocía el alcance de las intenciones de la chica.

-Eso fue inesperado- Sakura miraba en dirección hacia donde había estado Lancer, sin duda este ya se había marchado, no podía negar que la batalla había estado inclinada del lado de Lancer, pero su servant aun tenía mucho que mostrar.

-Creo que la mansión no es un buen lugar para platicar- Rin apunto hacia los restos de la mansión, esta había sido prácticamente demolida por lo que no era el lugar adecuado para platicar a gusto, pero antes de seguir adelante algo más tenía que hacer –Voy a invocar a Archer- agrego la Maga cosa que no provoco reacción alguna en Sakura.

\- espero que no me consideres tu enemiga- Fue lo que agrego Sakura, Rin negó con la cabeza –no nos habrías salvado si nos consideraras unos- Rin entonces se agacho junto a Waver, aun estaba algo pálido, sin dudas por la pérdida de sangre. El mago había demostrado un gran poder, estaba casi segura de que Lancer debía tener algún grado de resistencia a la Magia, pero aun así había logrado lastimarlo inutilizando uno de sus brazos, definitivamente era un aliado que valía por mucho para estar de su lado.

Rin le pidió a Sakura que cuidara unos momentos de Waver, ya que ella debía hacer su invocación antes de continuar, por suerte la entrada al sótano estaba en el lado de la casa que no había sufrido daños, así que rápidamente bajo las escaleras y camino hasta estar frente al círculo de invocación, jamás había pensado en tener que volver a usarlo, convocar a un Servant sin duda se veía como algo que jamás volvería a ocurrir, sin embargo allí estaba, saco el colgante y lo sujeto con fuerza con su mano derecha mientras que mantenía la izquierda abierta, el circulo estaba frente a ella.

 _Escucha mi llamado,_

 _Mi voluntad creara tu cuerpo, y tu espada mi destino…_

El círculo de invocación grabado en el piso comenzó a resplandecer de un tenue color azulado, las circunstancias eran diferentes y no tenía la misma preparación que aquella vez, pero se veía una vez más invocando a un servant, Si el colgante funcionaba como el catalizador adecuado, entonces sería el mismo Archer que estuvo junto a ella en la pasada guerra.

 _Si escuchas el llamado del grial y obedeces mi razón y voluntad, entonces respóndeme._

 _Yo también te prometo._

 _Seré todo el Bien del mundo…_

 _Derrotare todo el mal del mundo…_

Algo estaba mal, la sensación no era la misma, no sabía si detenerse o continuar, aunque dar pie atrás no le serviría de nada, pues la guerra ocurriría con o sin ella involucrada, por lo que siguió adelante sin importar el resultado.

 _Tú que emerges de los siete cielos, unido a las tres palabras de poder,_

 _Manifiéstate, guardián del equilibrio_

El resplandor aumento, el prana fluía a través del circulo, era el momento de la verdad, fuera o no el espíritu heroico Emiya, una vez más participaría en la guerra por el Grial.

\- ¡No es posible!- fue la reacción de Rin al darse cuenta que las cosas volvían presentarse de una manera inesperada.

La obscuridad de la noche por lo general era tranquila, pero aquella en particular no estaba cerca de serlo, muchos eventos estaban ocurriendo, eso era lo que pensaba la joven doncella que caminaba en la obscuridad contemplando una figura en el otro extremo del recinto.

-no esperaba visitas tan tarde- dentro de la solitaria iglesia la voz se sintió casi amplificada, el hombre que permanecía de pie frente al altar se volteo y contemplo a una bella doncella de cabellos albinos caminando hacia él.

Como las veces anteriores, la iglesia cumplía un papel importante en las batallas por el grial, y desde hace algunos años el puesto de guía había sido tomado por Caren.

-no esperaba que el guardián de la iglesia fuera una bella y joven mujer- las palabras del visitante agradaron a la chica quien miro con atención los sellos de comando en su mano derecha, a pesar de que la guerra por el grial llevaba varios días manifestándose en la ciudad, el hombre frente a ella era el primer Master que visitaba la iglesia.

-Mi nombre es Caren Orthensia, y como bien lo ha dicho soy la representante de la iglesia en esta nueva guerra del grial- el sujeto sin duda fue cautivado por aquella mujer, su apariencia era poco común, y desbordaba un encanto que solo había visto en otra persona anteriormente.

-lamento mis modales, mi nombre es Sean- la mujer se extraño un poco al oír el nombre, por sus facciones y su acento estaba claro que se trataba de un forastero, pero por lo general todo mago participante no omitía su apellido, ya que representar a una casa de magos era un gran honor, aunque decidió no preguntar más de la cuenta ya que tampoco era algo obligatorio, solo camino hasta estar a su lado. Sin duda su apariencia era muy refinada, tenía el cabello de un claro castaño, la piel blanca y facciones encantadoras, también uno bellos ojos color miel que resaltaban aun tras los anteojos que llevaba.

-¿y dime una cosa, sabes lo suficiente?-

-no sé cómo interpretar eso- Sean tomo asiento en una de las bancas de la iglesia, levanto su mano derecha y los sellos brillaron levemente – Puedes mostrarte –

Una figura se materializo en medio del pasillo de la iglesia, Caren tuvo que dar un paso atrás al ver aquella gigantesca criatura dorada.

-Un servant atemorizante sin duda- El servant era inmenso, de más de dos metros de altura, con gran musculatura y una piel que irradiaba un particular brillo dorado, el rostro de aquel Servant parecía algo deformado, abultado en su ojos derecho, con escasos cabellos de color amarillo, y unos feroces ojos rojos.

-Retírate- Ante la nueva orden, el enorme servant se desvaneció en el aire, sin duda alguna era un verdadero monstruo el que había visto.

\- Mi servant es de la clase Berserker, y debo agregar que es uno muy fuerte- Sean tenía plena confianza en las aptitudes de su compañero de batalla, por su parte Caren conoció a la clase que se decía, era la más fuerte.

La sola presencia de aquel servant había sido algo impresionante, todo el aire parecía haberse esfumado en un segundo, no había duda alguna que debía ser muy poderoso.

-hoy quise visitar a la heredera de los Tosaka, pero creo que estuvo ocupada con otro invitado- Caren no entendió el comentario, pero le quedaba clara una cosa, el mago frente a ella sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

-no deberías tomártela a la ligera, la líder de los Tosaka es una excelente maga- Caren por fin termino de avanzar y se sentó en la banca que estaba delante de la de Sean

-no es mi intención luchar con ella si es lo que piensas, mi objetivo en esta guerra es otro mago, pero no he venido a hablar de eso contigo- Sean miro fijamente a Caren, la chica se sintió algo nerviosa ante la fija mirada del mago, ella no solía ponerse inquieta por algo tan trivial, pero aquel sujeto sin duda tenía algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

-si te enfrentas o no a ella no es mi problema, aunque si estas aquí, supongo que algún asunto importante es el que te motiva- Caren sabía que algunos magos se presentaban a la iglesia para ser orientados, o en busca de algún favor, y en su vida había conocido a muchos, incluyendo a quienes residían en fuyuki, pero el que tenía en frente en particular era sin duda especial, no era algo que pudiera explicar, pero lo podía sentir.

-es verdad, estoy aquí porque necesito pedirte algo que solo la iglesia puede ofrecerme en estos momentos- Sean era un mago muy poderoso y proveniente de una familia reconocida en el mundo de la magia, si le hubiera mencionado su apellido a Caren esta sin duda sabría de donde provenía, pero hace mucho tiempo que había dejado ese nombre en el pasado, ahora solo deseaba una cosa, obtener el grial a toda costa para poder cumplir su deseo.

-Me intrigan tus palabras, continua, tienes mi atención- Caren se cruzo de piernas y apoyo sus manos en su mentón, tenia curiosidad en que necesitaba el mago.

-¿Qué tanto puedes confiar en un extraño?- mientras miraba a Caren alzo su mano como esperando que esta le ofreciera la suya de un saludo, la sacerdotisa se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, la respuesta era lógica, nadie podía confiar en quien acababa de conocer, pero la sensación que le producía aquel sujeto era no solo agradable, sino que también sentía seguridad, su cabeza le decía que era una tonta, pero su instinto fue el que decidió en ese momento y alzo su mano sujetando la de Sean.

-Gracias- fue la única respuesta, el mago entonces se agacho y beso el dorso de la mano de Caren, gesto que de manera instantánea la ruborizo, pero luego de aquello no hubo otra reacción, pues algo inaudito ocurrió, su mente se sobrecargo con imágenes, era como estar viendo una película a alta velocidad, no podía describirlo como doloroso, pero si era algo molesto, no estaba segura que tanto tiempo le tomo, pero cuando las imágenes se detuvieron se vio en la obscuridad de la iglesia con Sean de rodillas frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa y con su mano aun sujeta.

\- ¿eso…no puedo creelo, acaso fue?- la chica estaba aun asombrada, había escuchado de experiencias similares, del como las experiencias de una persona podían copiarse y transmitirse a otra, aunque era una técnica con muchas limitaciones.

\- compartir recuerdos. Una magia que solo puede usarse en personas compatibles con el mago que la ejecuta – Caren se soltó con fuerza de la mano de Sean, se puso de pie y se alejo algunos pasos, era difícil hacerse una idea de lo que ahora estaba en su cabeza, pues se alguna manera todo lo que podía preguntarse de Sean tenía una respuesta inmediata. Una imgen fugaz tomo su atención, era como estar frente a un espejo, la ira fue la emosion que brotaba de esa imagen, luego una nueva figura apareció. Una hermosa mujer de ojos azules, sin darse cuenta Caren llevo sus manos a su pecho, las sensaciones eran demasiado reales, no podia tratarse de un engaño o una ilusión, de trataba de la verdad dentro de Sean, entendió de inmediato lo que necesitaba de la iglesia, y sentía simpatía por su causa, podia tratarse de la influencia de los recuerdos, la verdad ya no importaba pues lo ayudaría.

-De verdad eres un maravilloso descubrimiento Caren, espero que puedas confiar en mí como es debido- Sean tenía una bella y sincera sonrisa en sus labios, de verdad era un mago impresionante, y sus motivaciones eran realmente poderosas

-la iglesia siempre actúa de manera neutral – la chica apretó fuerte su pecho, ya que la calidez se había intensificado – Pero aun así te ayudare a cumplir tu deseo-

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo, leves rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la ciudad, en el extremo norte, en la mansión de una familia de magos acaudalada se encontraba el Magus que había arribado desde Inglaterra, Charles Woodgate, el cual estaba sentado en la sala disfrutando de un té a la luz de las velas mientras leía un libro de magia, junto a él estaba de pie en silencio una bella Servant Saber la cual no vestía una armadura, sino que un vestido de una pieza de color azul, el cual le daba una apariencia muy refinada.

-ya veo, el fundamento era erróneo- Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que hablaba en voz alta, Saber al escucharlo se quedo observándolo.

-¿Disculpe Master?- A pesar de estar de pie se encontraba bastante cómoda, le llamaba mucho la atención la gran biblioteca que tenía su Master, y solo salió de su contemplación al escucharlo hablar.

-estoy divagando Saber, disculpa por interrumpir tus pensamientos- Charles cerro el libro para luego mirar con detención a su Servant, no había duda alguna que el Rey de los Caballeros tenía una belleza embriagadora.

-tal vez debería descansar un poco, no ha dormido desde que llegamos a Japon- Saber dejaba en claro un punto que le molestaba hace un buen rato, desde que había sido invocada no había visto a su master descansar y para un humano eso era contraproducente, en especial durante la guerra por el santo grial.

-no tienes que preocuparte Saber, no estoy cansado en absoluto- el mago entonces se puso de pie y se ubico frente a Saber – Además estoy esperando una visita muy importante-

-¿Una visita?- Saber se extraño ya que apenas y comenzaba a amanecer, no parecía ser la hora adecuada para recibir visitas

-cuando el este aquí entenderás todo- Charles entonces camino hacia la chimenea, el fuego ardía majestuosamente, el emblema de la familia de magos woodgates estaba en la parte más alta y bajo este una repisa que salía directo desde la pared, en esta permanecía la caja que contenía la reliquia con la que Saber había sido convocada.

-que sucede Saber- La servant solo al escuchar esas palabras se dio cuenta que se había quedado prendada admirando la bella caja de terciopelo azul con adornos dorados.

-No asimilo que aun exista-

-no puedo decirte el cómo llego a manos de mi familia, ya que no lo sé, pero que estés frente a mi es la prueba definitiva de que es legítima- Charles entonces deslizo sus manos por sobre la caja, el calor del fuego frente a sus pies parecía desaparecer ante la presión mágica al interior de la caja.

-¿está seguro de que en ese estado nos será de utilidad?-

-no solo lo creo, pongo gran parte de mis esperanzas en ello- Charles se volteo mientras contemplaba una vez más a Saber – creo firmemente que ambos lograremos nuestros deseos-

Saber al escuchar eso recordó de manera fugas su pasada participación en la guerra, cuando la verdad sobre el grial se había revelado, ella había decidido abandonar su sueño, pero había sido convocada nuevamente, lo cual le dejaba claro que en alguna parte de su corazón, aun deseaba cumplir su anhelo.

Por ello no fue suficiente hasta que su Master le comento sobre su plan, con lo que pudo aceptar su deseo nuevamente, por ello decidió ser la espada de Charles y obtener la victoria.

Un golpe en la puerta saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió lentamente, se trataba del mayordomo, el cual parecía ser una persona bastante recatada, y a su vez un mago con mucha experiencia.

-¿Que sucede Andre?- El mayordomo vestía con un traje muy habitual para la servidumbre, llevaba guantes blancos y una corbata negra, todo su traje era del mismo color, aunque en la solapa de su saco llevaba una especia de prendedor dorando en forma de gato, sus cabellos blancos eran la prueba de su avanzada edad, aunque su rostro casi sin arrugas y su piel tersa contrastaban con los sesenta años que Charles había comentado que tenia.

-Mi señor, su invitado acaba de llegar- esa información tenso un poco a Charles, este afirmo con la cabeza para luego mirar a Saber

-es hora de que conozcas lo que falta de mi historia- Charles camino hacia la puerta, Saber espero un poco antes de ponerse en marcha, no estaba segura quien era esa visita, pero debía acompañar a su master pues parecía ser un tema algo delicado, tras de la ambos también camino Andre.

La mansión en si no era tan grande, solo pasaron por un pasillo y luego una sala principal antes de llegar al jardín, la puerta era de cristal por lo que se podía ver hacia el exterior

El jardín era precioso, lleno de flores y bellos arbustos dispuestos de manera circular rodeando una bella pileta en el centro, y más alejados del centro majestuosos arboles lo cuales le daban un aspecto casi mágico a aquel lugar, el cual comenzaba a ser tímidamente cubierto por los rayos del sol, Saber pudo ver como en el extremo opuesto del Jardín se encontraba un hombre observándolos, este tenía un parecido sorprendente a Charles, su rostro era casi idéntico, incluso el tono de piel blanco y el cabello castaño, también usaba anteojos pero sus ojos eran de un obscuro color marrón, además vestía de una manera muy casual, con jeans, una palera blanca y una chaqueta negra, además de zapatillas grises.

Charles abrió la puerta y camino con rapidez seguido de saber ambos llegaron frente a la pileta que fue donde el master se detuvo, contemplo con seriedad al hombre que estaba a escasos metros frente a ellos.

-Qué bueno que aun mantengas tu puntualidad- el hablo mirando fijamente a Charles, sin prestarle demasiada atención a Saber.

-Los Woodgates siempre somos puntuales- la respuesta pareció molestar al otro sujeto, el cual apretó con fuerza sus dientes

-como te atreves siquiera a llamarte de esa manera, acaso no tienes dignidad- la expresión de aquel sujeto fue de genuino enfado.

-no comprendes el alcance de todo lo que está implicado, nunca lo supiste, por eso aun no puedes aceptarlo, hermano-

-¿Hermano?- no estaba del todo segura, pero en Inglaterra había escuchado que Charles era el único heredero de la familia, y ahora en Japón aparecía una persona a la cual llamaba hermano.

-Es en efecto el hermano del Amo charles, Sean Woodgate, el primogénito de la familia y desertor de la sucesión – Andre apareció con un sigilo alarmante junto a Saber, la cual oculto su sobresalto para confirmar que aquel sujeto era realmente el hermano de su Master.

Ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente, sin duda eran idénticos, al grado de poder ser confundidos con gemelos, pero para Saber la diferencia era más que evidente, mientras que su Master irradiaba un aura de nobleza, su hermano parecía solo albergar odio.

-tú tomaste tu propio camino, no tienes por qué recriminar mi decisión-

-es cierto, yo abandone la familia, no soporte los medios que usan para asegurar un linaje perfecto- Charles frunció ligeramente el ceño, pues entendía a que se refería su hermano.

-Tú podrías haber detenido ese camino, así como yo lo he hecho-

-Iluso, jamás podrás detener las atrocidades de los woodgate, tú y yo somos la prueba viviente, nuestro padre incluso colaboro con los Einzbern para mejorar a sus "herederos"-

Charles no respondió, pues era cierto que tanto el cómo su hermano eran el producto de cientos de años modificando el genoma de la familia, incrementando los circuitos mágicos así como también aumentando ciertas habilidades físicas que son compatibles con los usos de la magia, no era un misterio para el que los Woodgate y Einzbern trabajaron juntos para poder crear un homúnculo que fuera lo más cercano a un humano.

-no tratare de convencerte, siempre has sido obstinado, y eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto- Sean saco la mano derecha de su bolsillo y la levanto lo suficiente como para enseñar los sellos de comando que estaban impresos en ella. Estos eran circulares, uniéndose en los extremos, formando una figura similar a un ser alado.

-veo que realmente tu intención es luchar contra mi- charles hizo un movimiento similar, enseñando sus propios sellos de comando, los cuales se asemejaban a una espada.

-en esta batalla claro que sí, pero no en este lugar- Sean observo con una mirada distinta el jardín, por primera vez su mirada se volvía cálida como la de su hermano, pero ese brillo desapareció casi de inmediato.

-vuelve conmigo hermano, juntos podremos arreglarlo todo- Charles sé hacerlo un par de pasos, Saber no estaba segura de que hablaban en concreto, solo era evidente que tenían distintos puntos de vista.

-no digas idioteces Charles, nuestros caminos jamás volverán a encontrarse-

Hubo un distendido silencio, Charles tenía como uno de sus objetivos hacer recapacitar a su hermano, quien había abandonado la senda de la familia Woodgate, y que incluso había conspirado contra ella desde las sombras, por muchos años su paradero se mantuvo desconocido, pero al filo de la nueva guerra, recibió un mensaje de su parte en que anunciaba su participación, esperando que el también lo hiciera.

Sin duda un país extranjero era uno de los mejores lugares para combatir sin interferencias, pero Charles presentía que debía existir algo mas oculto, no sabía toda la verdad de Sean, por ello no podía considerarlo realmente su enemigo.

-¿entonces qué harás?-

\- tuve curiosidad de ver en qué clase de hombre se había convertido mi hermano menor-

-¿Entonces porque aquí?, ¿por qué de esta forma?-

-Eso es algo que no me corresponde a mi decirlo, pero te aseguro de que antes del final, lo entenderás- Sean se volteo y comenzó a alejarse, el viento comenzó a soplar provocando que algunos pétalos de flores revolotearan por el aire

-No lo entiendo, siempre estuvimos juntos en todo, porque me apartaste-

-que ironía hermano, tú piensas que yo fui quien te aparto, cuando tu decisión de volverte el líder de los Woodgate fue lo que nos separo-

-Pero que estás diciendo, alguien debía tomar el lugar que dejaste, una casa de magos necesita que alguien esté a la cabeza para conservar y transmitir el conocimiento de la familia-

-¿Y dime, tú eras la persona adecuada?-

-si tu no estabas allí, entonces no había nadie mas- Ante aquella respuesta el ambiente cambio de manera instantánea, el Prana se Sean se torno agresivo, casi como si se tratara de un instinto asesino, los pétalos en el aire se quemaron al instante, a pesar de la resistencia mágica que poseía, Saber sintió la fuerza de Sean, era algo que trascendía el poder mágico, era la fuerza de su propia alma.

-Aliza era la indicada- la respuesta de Sean dejo paralizado a Charles, el cual sintió como si una fría cuchilla se clavara directo a su corazón, el sudor frio recorría su espalda, pensaba que con el tiempo lo había superado, que había sanado su corazón, pero el escuchar su nombre le hizo darse cuenta de su equivocación.

-Amo charles- Andre llego junto a su maestro, el cual casi se desmorona si no lo hubiera sujetado en el momento oportuno.

-Master- Saber también se acerco, hasta el momento Charles Woodgate se había mostrado como una persona serena, pero ahora su expresión era de absoluto terror.

-Disculpen mi rudeza, pero a veces pierdo el control con facilidad- Sean volteo con una sínica sonrisa en el rostro, ahora aparentaba ser una persona completamente sádica.

-¿Entonces ella…?- Charles se incorporo, a pesar de sus sentimientos, habían cosas más importantes en juego, pero sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control.

\- Sin duda tu intuición es buena- Sean entonces camino alejándose, era muy placentero provocar así a su correcto hermano – Ella aun está viva-

-¡Saber detenlo!- la orden fue imprevista, pero aun así, la Servant con una gran velocidad corrió hasta el mago enemigo obedeciendo la orden, pero cuando casi le ponía la mano encima una silueta obscura le hizo tener que detenerse en seco, aunque intento apartarse no logro eludir el golpe del todo ya que un enorme puño obscuro le roso el rostro y termino por hundirse en el suelo rasgándolo con facilidad. Saber entonces dio un salto hacia atrás, sus ropas fueron reemplazadas por su armadura la cual aparecía sobre su cuerpo, y en sus manos su espada cubierta por el viento del rey, aunque un delgado hilo de sangre caía por su mejilla, pues había logrado hacerle un corte junto a su parpado izquierdo.

A la distancia la Figura era más clara, junto a Sean había aparecido su Servant, el cual era una enorme criatura, jamás había visto un Servant así, su cara parecía estar deformada, sus escasos cabellos eran de un intenso color amarillo, y su misma piel resplandecía igual que el dorado oro, su brazo derecho era casi del doble del largo del izquierdo, además sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, de su boca se asomaban unos colmillos bastante imponentes, solo vestía una prenda de armadura de cuero en su cintura, la cual parecía tener un aspecto más de un pantalón que de un protector. La sensación que le transmitía era similar a estar frente a una bestia salvaje.

-Berserker- Fue lo que dedujo Saber, pues no podía haber otro Servant con semejante sed de sangre más que la ocasionada por la locura.

-Mi intención era solo saludarte hermano, pero si tanto lo deseas, no me contendré, aun en la morada de nuestra Madre- todo estaba en manos de Charles quien ahora parecía haber perdido todo rastro de autocontrol

-Saber, derrota a ese servant-

-interesante elección hermano, Berserker, es hora de mostrar tu poder-

-Arghhhhhhhhhhh- Un aura negra mesclada con dorado cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Berserker, sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño, sus ojos se tornaron por completo de color blanco sin pupila, el piso se agrieto ante el fuerza física, si se le comparaba con Heracles, era incluso más alto, aunque su cuerpo era amorfo, asimétrico, su musculatura seguía el mismo patrón, sin duda era un ser abominable, el cual se arrojo corriendo hacia Saber la cual respondió de la misma manera, no había otra opción más que luchar.

Saber lanzo veloces golpes con su espada, su enemigo por su parte eludía algunos, mientras que de manera sorprendente bloqueaba otros con su antebrazo desnudo, no estaba segura si era por el efecto de la locura, pero no parecía tener un fantasma noble con el cual luchar.

Entre el intercambio de golpes saber encontró un espacio en la defensa de Berserker, el cual aprovecho dando su embestida. Con gran fuerza arrastro a su oponente casi tres metros hacia atrás, su espada estaba directo sobre su pecho con la cual le empujaba haciéndole retroceder, pero su sorpresa fue tal al darse cuenta que su espada solo logro clavarse unos pocos centímetros en el cuerpo de Berserker, lo cual era inaudito, era como si la propia carne de aquel monstruo pudiera resistir el golpe de un fantasma noble.

Solo basto ese segundo en que Saber se distrajo, el cual Berserker aprovecho y la sujeto con la descomunal fuerza de sus brazos, luego dio un ligero salto hacia adelante, Saber intento soltarse clavando aun mas su espada, pero no hacia el daño suficiente, al final Berserker la azoto contra el suelo, con una fuerza tal que Saber termino prácticamente enterrada, a pesar de su armadura la fuerza del golpe se sintió casi por completo, la mujer antes de ser golpeada en esa posición libero el poder del viento del rey provocando una poderosa ventisca la cual levanto a su oponente mandándolo a volar hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente tras Sean el cual observaba con una sonrisa.

Saber se levanto con pesar, ese pequeño movimiento de su oponente fue increíblemente poderoso, tanto que tres de sus costillas estaban rotas, no pudo contener una bocanada de sangre la cual salió abruptamente preocupando a Charles quien no podía creer como el Rey de los caballero había sido lastimado de una forma tan seria y en un solo movimiento.

Entonces Berserker se levanto con soltura y camino hasta ubicarse delante de su Master, Saber miraba con espanto como el ataque del viento del Rey no le había hecho absolutamente nada a su oponente

-Es inútil Saber, no importa que tan fuerte sea tu fantasma noble, Berserker es capaz de soportar cualquier ataque, además su fuerza descomunal compensa el que no pueda ocupar ninguna arma para luchar- Sean tenía mucha confianza en el poder de Berserker.

-ya veo, es exactamente igual que Heracles, su fantasma noble no es un arma, si no que es su propio cuerpo- La espada de saber resplandeció de color dorado, su oponente no era alguien con la cordura suficiente como para tomar alguna ventaja de conocer su identidad, por lo que no se molestaría en ocultar su espada, además si usaba un golpe más poderoso sin duda la victoria seria suya.

-Groaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Berserker dio un fuerte grito, pues lo único que podía concebir su ser era destruir a todo enemigo frente a él. Una vez mas ambos servant corrieron para dar su ataque, pero Saber freno en medio de la carrera y dio un salto hacia atrás, pues una gran cantidad de flechas cayeron desde las alturas y se clavaron en el lugar en que iba a chocar con Berserker, este ultimo por su parte solo se detuvo al recibir el golpe de cientos de flechas sobre él, pero todas las que impactaron sobre su cuerpo se rompieron, dejando al Servant sin daño alguno, entonces observaron en la dirección en que estas habían caído, y se encontraron con un hombre en lo alto de la rama de un árbol, este llevaba una capucha que cubría la parte alta de su rostro, pero se podía alcanzar a ver una amplia sonrisa.

-hey, hey, es muy pronto para ponerse tan serios- la capa con capucha eran de color azul obscuro la cual le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y rostro, dejando ver solo uno de sus brazos con el cual sujetaba un extraño arco de color verde.

\- ¿¡Quien eres tú!?- Saber estaba molesta por la intromisión, aquel sujeto definitivamente era un servant, enseguida su espada se torno invisible.

-¡Archer, que rayos haces aquí!- Sean sorprendió a los demás al dirigirse con evidente autoridad al Servant

\- Vamos Sean, no es para enfadarse, después de todo tu eres quien está rompiendo las reglas- El sujeto se encogió de hombros con una despreocupación impresionante, Berserker por su parte se había quedado inmóvil, al parecer su master lo podía controlar con mucha eficacia, pues estaba en espera de una orden.

-de que se trata todo esto- Charles por fin parecía haber recuperado la compostura pues Saber se volteo a mirarlo y este volvía a tener su expresión calmada

-se podría decir que tu hermano está cooperando con mi Master- la respuesta vino de la boca de Archer, quien miraba con particular atención a Saber

-Berserker, márchate- ante la orden de Sean el gigantesco servant desapareció en el aire, cosa que calmo un poco a Saber quien ahora tenía su mirada fija en Archer

-no importa qué clase de relación tengan, pero no puedes interferir en un duelo con tanta tranquilidad, Archer- Sin duda la servant estaba molesta, aunque el poder de berserker parecía ser muy grande estaba casi segura que pudo haberlo derrotado si la batalla hubiera continuado, y ahora resultaba que él y el Servant Archer tenían una alianza.

-no seas tan dura Saber, ya estamos todos reunidos, creo que no tendrás que esperar demasiado para volver a luchar con Berserker- Archer dio un salto, aterrizando junto a Sean.

-ya nos volveremos a ver hermano- Sean solo pudo sonreír con cinismo, charles solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-así será, debo llegar a ella - Charles contemplo como Archer sujetaba a Sean para luego llevárselo de un gran salto perdiéndose tras las los muros que limitaban la propiedad

-hay algo en ese Archer que no me agrada- Saber tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, la capucha de Archer no le dejo ver bien su rostro, pero por alguna razón su presencia le hacía sentir un escalofrió, no era miedo en lo más mínimo, no estaba segura de que se trataba, mas parecía una sensación de muerte.

La espada y armadura de Saber también desaparecieron, quedando nuevamente con la ropa que llevaba antes de la batalla, esta se acerco con una mirada seria hacia su Master el cual parecía esperarla para ayudarla a tratar sus heridas.

-Ahora puedo contarte toda mi historia-

Ya casi había amanecido por completo y en el castillo de los Einzbern, Lancer estaba sentado bajo algunos rayos del sol que se filtraban tímidamente por los escombros hacia el salón principal, lo fastidiaba un poco haber tenido que retirarse, pues estaba seguro que con el máximo poder de su fantasma noble hubiera aniquilado a Rider, pero eso también le hubiera dejado vulnerable ante los magos ya que claro estaba que no eran unos principiantes.

Pensaba detenidamente en la magia utilizada por aquel sujeto, al parecer producto de combinar las dos llamas que anteriormente había utilizado, el resultado fue una tercera sumamente devastadora, cuando el ataque se le vino encima de improvisto uso su Gae bolg para dividir el poderoso ataque de fuego, con lo cual dividió las llamas, solo una mitad le golpeo y además fue reducida en poder por su resistencia mágica, la otra parte fue la que destruyo la mansión, sin duda si hubiera recibido todo el golpe habría sido su final, ese mago no era una amenaza como guerrero, pero su poder mágico era terrible, la chica por su parte era buena luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente.

-Sin dudas eres tan fuerte como relataban en las historias que escuchaba cuando era una niña - de entre los escombros apareció una mujer que vestía un traje marrón, usaba guantes en sus manos y unos llamativos aretes

-dónde estabas metida Bazet, si me hubieras apoyado habríamos acabado con ellos- Lancer se mostraba molesto con su master, aunque daba la impresión que se trataba más de un berrinche que de un real enfado.

-vamos no te enojes conmigo, estuve en la iglesia, al parecer los siete Servant ya han sido convocados- Bazet se sentó junto a Lancer apoyándose espalda con espalda

-je, eso me parece bien- La maga apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del Servant el cual parecía alegrarse por la noticia, aun con ese desconcertante gusto por las peleas le hacía sentir más cómoda que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido – Creí que me habías dicho que no te agradaba visitar la iglesia-

\- es cierto, por alguna razón me incomoda mucho ir a ese lugar, pero la mediadora de la guerra del grial es una buena chica, y sabe mucho más de lo que podrías creer por su apariencia- La master de Lancer era una maga muy hábil pero a su vez poco común entre los magos.

-si nos sirve para saber de los demás Master, entonces creo que puede ser de utilidad- Lancer sonreía de una manera siniestra, no cabía duda alguna lo único que ocupaba su mente era pelear con un oponente fuerte.

\- Hoy tendremos bastantes asuntos que atender, y estamos preparados para lo que sea- Bazet contemplo el fantasma noble de Lancer, sin duda un arma demoniaca poderosa, y ella misma era hábil en combate contra Magus, por lo que el equipo sentía una elevada confianza acerca de sus posibilidades.

-con mi Gae bolg- exclamo Lancer con completa seguridad.

-y mi Fragarach- agrego Bazet quien apoyaba su manos en el fantasma noble de Lancer –la victoria será nuestra- la chica entonces se escabullo entre los brazos del Servant, el cual la recibió con agrado.

-no te pases de lista conmigo Master- una sonrisa ladina adornaba la mirada de Lancer

-no puedes engañarme se que te gusta-

Ambos contemplaron en silencio el cielo, el cual parecía extenderse a todo su alrededor con un brillo resplandeciente, sin duda Lancer y Bazet tenían un vinculo especial, lo cual les daba aun más fuerza para afrontar la batalla del grial.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo III

Presagio del encuentro

Aeropuerto de Fuyuki

Eran casi las siete de la mañana y apartada de las pistas publicas se encontraba una pista privada, hacia unos pocos minutos arribaba un vuelo proveniente de la lejana Alemania, se trataba de la llegada de otro de los participantes de la santa guerra, la escalera de descenso ya estaba en posición bajo la puerta del avión, la cual se abría dejando ver a una mujer de cabello largo blanco y ojo rojos la cual vestía con un atuendo blanco con detalles negros que le cubría hasta su cuello.

La mujer descendió con calma y elegancia, tras de ella bajo otra mujer de casi idéntica apariencia, solo su peinado era distinto ya que tenía el pelo tomado en dos coletas en forma de tomates, además aquella mujer traía en sus manos lo que aparentaba ser una enorme hacha, al igual que la primera esta descendió con serenidad, aunque observando con mucha atención a sus alrededores, luego hizo su aparición una tercera mujer, la cual tenía los ojos del mismo color rojo, aunque su cabello no era blanco, era un matiz de gris, bastante claro, pero que se distinguía bastante del color blanco, esta vestía de manera distinta, usando una abrigo celeste afelpado y ajustado a su delgado cuerpo, además de unos pantalones negros los cuales eran cubiertos en su parte más baja por unas botas largas sin taco de color gris, esta al asomarse fuera del avión abrió sus brazos y dio un profundo respiro.

-Es impresionante, jamás había visto un lugar así- la chica se sujeto de la baranda de la escalera tratando de agudizar su mirada para ver al máximo los detalles del paisaje frente a ella, desde el aeropuerto de podían ver los edificios de la ciudad, así como algunos árboles y vegetación, el sol resplandecía cálido.

Apoyándose en la baranda descendió por la escalera a toda prisa, una de las mujeres que esperaba abajo le lanzo una dura mirada, la cual no le afecto en nada ya que su sonrisa era amplia al llegar abajo.

-Kath Sama, por favor, mantenga la compostura- la chica en respuesta solo le miro radiante con una bella sonrisa, provocando aun más el enfado de sus dos acompañantes.

-no puedo evitarlo Berit, Leyna, jamás había estado en un lugar como este, el sol es cálido pero el viento refrescante, además los colores, sin dudas es muy diferente a nuestro hogar- Ambas mujeres miraron a Kath, pues para ellas también era la primera vez fuera del castillo, aunque no les provocaba el mismo efecto que a su protegida.

-Vaya, por fin llegamos, esta forma de viajar no me gusta para nada- una cuarta mujer apareció finalmente del avión, la cual contrastaba mucho en apariencia, ya que su piel bronceada y cabello negro resaltaban en seguida, su rostro era delicado y hermoso, aunque su ceño fruncido no dejaba ver su belleza en pleno, sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde y sus labios resaltaban en un intenso carmesi, además sus ropas también eran diferentes pues usaba un vestido de una pieza de color rojo, tan largo que no se podían ver sus pies, además sobre este usaba una extraña chaquetilla de color negro la cual se abultaba en los hombros, además llevaba unos aretes con forma de media luna y algunos collares de distintos tamaños, además de algunos anillos en sus dedos.

-Vamos Caster, ya estamos aquí, ¿no seguirás quejándote?- Kath miro son una sonrisa a la Servant la cual hizo un gesto de desconcierto

-definitivamente eres muy extraña- Caster se encogió de hombros y bajo por la escalera llegando junto a las demás –Pero al menos no estamos en el aire, ya que no confió es esta afamada tecnología-

\- es normal para alguien como tú no confiar en los aparatos modernos, pero te puedo asegurar de que son muy útiles- justo cuando decía aquello una hermosa limusina negra se estacionaba frente a ellas, rápidamente bajo un hombre vestido con un traje negro, el cual se apresuro a abrir la puerta de los pasajeros.

\- Damas, yo seré el encargado de llevarlas, mi nombre es Nagato, Sean bienvenidas a Japón – el sujeto tenía una apariencia corriente, pero estaba instruido básicamente sobre a quienes transportaria, por ello no se inmuto al ver el aspecto extravagante de aquellas mujeres las cuales solo respondieron a su saludo inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, a excepción de Caster la cual observo sin impresión la aparición que aquel sujeto, todo el viaje había sido arreglado desde Alemania, pero debido a que el castillo de Japón estaba en ruinas, deberían alojarse en un hotel, pero no uno cualquiera, se quedarían en el Mirage plaza, un hotel de cinco estrellas en el cual se quedarían en la suite presidencial.

\- Estoy ansiosa por conocer más de esta ciudad- Kath se metió casi de un salto dentro del vehículo, Caster la siguió con un gesto de enfado, mientras que Berit fue en busca de las maletas las cuales acomodo junto al conductor mientras que Leyna también entraba al vehículo, por suerte la limusina era una de las más grandes del hotel ya que el hacha entro a duras penas en el interior, algo que disgusto un poco a Caster pues iba sentada junto al filo de aquella arma, al cabo de unos minutos Berit también entro al vehículo y este no tardo en ponerse en marcha.

El viaje del aeropuerto hasta el hotel fue relativamente corto, quince minutos fueron suficientes, al alojarse en la habitación más lujosa del hotel, ciertos beneficios estaban asegurados, llegando a un estacionamiento privado el cual era subterráneo, Kath se desilusiono un poco ya que no pudo ver el hotel a la perfección, pero aun así disfruto del paisaje en el breve viaje.

Normalmente un huésped que se aloja en la suite presidencial es recibido por el mismo administrador del hotel, pero una de las solicitudes al momento de concertar ese lugar como residencia, fue el tener el menor contacto posible con el personal y clientes, por lo que al ser guiadas al elevador, el conductor les entrego un sobre sellado, Kath fue quien lo recibió, el sujeto luego les deseo una agradable estancia y se retiro conduciendo la limusina.

-vaya son tarjetas- Kath había abierto el sobre encontrándose con tres tarjetas magnéticas, de las cuales ya le habían hablado antes de su viaje, entrego una a Berit y la otra a Leyna, Caster solo miro con algo de curiosidad, luego frente al ascensor puso la tarjeta sobre el indicador luminoso y las puertas de este se abrieron, el interior era amplio por lo que Berit nuevamente no tuvo problemas con su arma, solo había un botón para pulsar, el cual Kath acciono, enseguida las puertas se cerraron y comenzó a subir, no estaban seguras de cuantos pisos habían subido por que tardaron bastante, aunque al abrirse las puertas lo olvidaron enseguida ya que la habitación era impresionante, Kath corrió de inmediato a recorrerlo, ambas sirvientas comenzaron a acomodar las maletas mientras que Caster se acerco a una bandeja con frutas de la cual tomo unas uvas y se arrojo sobre el sofá a comerlas, la habitación era el último piso completo, tenía una sala enorme con tres sillones de tres cuerpos, una mesa comedor con doce sillas, al fondo había un separador de ambientes el cual limitaba el acceso al dormitorio, en este habían dos camas enormes, además todas las paredes tenían ventanas de lado a lado, por lo que la visión de la ciudad era estupenda.

-Japón es sin duda alguna hermoso- Kath estaba maravillada con el paisaje, los edificios, los arboles, los petalos volando por los aires, un pequeño rio que cruzaba la ciudad, incluso pudo reconocer una rueda de la fortuna, solo las había visto en diarios y revistas, sin duda era algo que le agradaría visitar.

-al parecer tengo una Master muy despreocupada- Caster seguía comiendo uvas pero no podía evitar sorprenderse por el comportamiento de su invocadora

-cielos, no puedo creer que estando en un mundo tan diferente al que viviste nada te llame la atención, para mí esto es grandioso-

-eso es culpa del grial, ya que conceptos básicos de la era en que somos convocados forman parte de nuestro ser, por eso a pesar que jamás pude conocer algo así en vida, se lo suficiente de la actualidad del mundo-

\- no lo sabía, es por eso que no te sorprendiste al subir al avión-

-seria molesto si todo lo que existe en esta época fuera desconocido, eso podría influir en la batalla-

\- tienes razón, que desgracia que tu master este mas asombrada de este paisaje que tu-

-nuestros casos son distintos, yo ya tuve mi momento, esta segunda existencia es limitada, por ello para mí no tiene sentida vivirla en pleno-

-tal vez no seamos tan distintas como crees, después de todo mi vida también está limitada- Era la primera vez que Kath se mostraba seria, Caster ya sabía que ella no era una humana, pero no sabía el real significado de sus palabras.

-bueno chica, que nuestras vidas sean pasajeras no es escusa para no aprovecharlas, si bien no me interesa el mundo actual, no puedo negar que la comida que he probado es deslumbrante para mis sentidos- Kath soltó una sonrisa, era cierto que su Servant aprovechaba cada oportunidad que podía para comer, algo que le había llamado la atención pues el prana que le suministraba era todo lo que debería necesitar, pero tampoco le molestaba pues era agradable comer en compañía de alguien, ya que Berit y Leyla nunca habían aceptado comer junto a ella.

-entonces me gustaría ir a aquella rueda de la fortuna-

Caster se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana que daba hasta el lugar que indicaba su Master, miro con atención, luego alzo su mano derecha apoyándola contra el cristal un leve destello blanco se expandió por el vidrio, luego volteo con una poca común sonrisa.

-los otros seis servant no están cerca de aquella lugar- Kath la miro con sorpresa, si bien había compartido con ella su identidad no le había comentado del alcance de sus habilidades, y eso era lo que acababa de usar.

-¿Puedes saberlo con certeza?-

-así es, ni siquiera Assasin podría tomarme por sorpresa, pues puedo encontrar cualquier rastro de prana, los Servants no somos una excepción-

-lo siento Kath sama, pero sería muy imprudente salir a un lugar como ese- Berit quien había estado al pendiente de la conversación había intervenido, ya que su misión era proteger con su vida a Kath, no podía dejar que se expusiera de esa manera.

-Berit tiene razón, no puede salir de una manera tan descuidada- Leyna también estaba en desacuerdo, cosa que no parecía agradar a Kath quien en verdad deseaba salir a recorrer la ciudad

-vaya, son unas pesadas- Caster estaba enfadada nuevamente, por alguna razón deseaba complacer a su Master, aunque se tratara de un ser humano artificial, su vida no deberia ser decidida por los demás.

-está bien Caster, ellas tienen razón, yo no debería…- pero esta fue interrumpida pues Caster alzo su mano y soplo sobre su palma, de esta salió una especie de polvillo el cual cubrió a Berit y Leyla, Kath no alcanzo a entrar en contacto por que la misma Caster la aparto, en cosa de unos segundos ambas guardianas se desmoronaron, aunque mantenían sus ojos abiertos, la expresión de estos era de sorpresa y molestia, estaban totalmente inmóviles.

-¿no puede ser, acaso ellas..?-Kath se asusto en un comienzo, pero pudo ver que ellas estaban respirando y se tranquilizo un poco.

-está bien, puedo controlar el efecto de mi veneno, solo están paralizadas, y estarán así un par de horas- Caster parecía satisfecha de lo que acababa de hacer, aunque no tenía nada personal en contra de las guardianas de Kath, sin dudas eran demasiado estrictas –bueno, que me dices, ¿vamos a ese lugar?-

La chica miro a sus guardianas mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho, era una decisión muy egoísta que iba en contra de las órdenes que le habían dado al salir del castillo, pues ella cargaba con el deseo de los Einzbern. Aunque se alivio un poco al ver la manera en como Caster le ayudaba, si su servant estaba de acuerdo, entonces tal vez no era algo malo, así convenciéndose a ella misma, sujeto la mano de Caster la cual se ruborizo levemente.

-Vamos Caster, antes de comenzar una guerra es bueno tener nuestras conciencias en paz- La chica sonreía alegremente, Caster se contagio de aquel sentimiento y mostro una muy tímida sonrisa, entonces Kath casi arrastro a su servant al ascensor, definitivamente sería un día muy divertido.

Eran ya casi las 9 de la mañana, Rider estaba sentada junto a Sakura quien estaba dormida apoyada junto a ella, sentada en frente estaba Rin la cual tenía una expresión escalofriante, la chica llevaba toda la madrugada despierta, solo sujetaba una taza de té en su mano la cual levantaba para darle sorbos esporádicos con unos movimientos robóticos, sin duda estaba muy enfadada, pero no con alguien en particular, si no que por su endemoniada suerte.

-¡POR QUE NO FUNCIONO!- el fuerte grito de Rin acompañado con un tremendo golpe de puño sobre la mesa hicieron que Sakura se despertara asustada dando un grito.

-¿Se encuentra bien Master?- Rider simplemente parecía impasible ante el comportamiento de la extraña chica que su maestra había defendido, ella solo tenía interés en mantener a Sakura a salvo

-¿Que sucede Tosaka-sempai?- intervino Sakura quien aun se sujetaba fuertemente del brazo de Rider por la impresión que se acababa de llevar.

-¡no puedo creer que no haya funcionado!- Rin se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos, las cosas a veces no salían como se planeaban, pero aun cuando podía ocurrir que el espíritu heroico Emiya no fuera el Servant que convocara, no pensó la posibilidad en su invocación no funcionara, pues al realizar el ritual de invocación nadie apareció, lo repitió tres veces y nada ocurrió, finalmente termino marchándose junto con Sakura pues no valía la pena seguir intentándolo si no sucedía nada, y el lugar propicio para ir no fue otro que la casa de Shiro.

-tal vez los siete Servant ya fueron convocados- Intervino Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos

-sí, es lo más probable ya que la invocación fue realizada perfectamente- la chica estaba ofuscada, primero se veía involucrada en una batalla que no debería estar ocurriendo, su casa es destruida y para empeorar aún más las cosas no había dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Rider, puedes patrullar los alrededores?

-Como desee Master- Rider solo volteo para mirar un segundo a Rin, luego desapareció para cumplir con la orden de su maestro.

-que afortunada coincidencia que Fujimura Sensei este fuera de la ciudad esta semana por trabajo- Sakura no se sorprendió cuando Rin le dijo que irían a la residencia Emiya, pues ella normalmente visitaba a su antigua profesora para prepararle la comida y limpiar un poco, costumbre que había mantenido aun durante el tiempo en que Rin y Shiro estuvieron en el extranjero, lo que si le inquietaba era que Rin tenia llaves de la casa, cosa que no sabía y que probablemente Shiro le había dado.

-Sí, eso nos ahorrara por el momento algunas explicaciones, aunque con el estado en que esta mi casa no creo que tenga un mejor lugar a donde ir por lo próximo- Rin suspiro, al menos tenía un lugar donde quedarse.

-Eh….Tosaka senpai….esto, ¿Emiya Kun fue quien te dio la llave de la casa?- Sakura se avergonzaba en preguntar, pero no pudo contenerse.

-¿Eh?- Rin se inquieto con la pregunta, esperaba algo más relacionado con la guerra del grial, luego pensó que tal vez estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones del porque ella tenía una copia de la llave, enseguida se ruborizo ya que en efecto había un hecho romántico implicado cuando Shiro le dio la llave, el nerviosismo se apodero rápidamente de ella, Rin sabia a la perfección que Sakura siempre había tenido mucho cariño especial por Shiro y tal vez eso era poco decir.

-Ejem….bueno, Shiro me dio esta llave en caso de una emergencia- Rin evito el contacto visual, ladeando la vista a un costado, también quería que su sonrojo pasara inadvertido

-ya…ya veo- Sakura respondió un poco entristecida, era evidente que Rin le estaba mintiendo, además si se sonrojaba solo por recordarlo es que algo había ocurrido. Cuando ella y Shiro estaban en su último año comenzaron a salir formalmente, ella lo acepto inmediatamente, pues ya había renunciado a esa batalla, pero ese sentimiento por más que quisiera se negaba a salir de su corazón.

-Sakura, lo que deberías decirme es como el líder de tu familia estaba informado de que se llevaría a cabo la guerra del grial-

-eh…si, la verdad yo no sé- la expresión de Rin volvió a endurecerse, pues le molestaba la respuesta que Sakura le había dado

-Sere franca contigo sakura, yo soy una maga, tu también lo eres, incluso el estúpido Shinji intenta serlo, no es un misterio que tanto tu familia como la mía son conocedoras de la magia- Rin sentía algo extraño en ella al pasar por alto el detalle de que Sakura no era una legitima Matou, si no que más bien pertenecía al linaje Tosaka, que era su misma hermana.

-Lo sé, pero es la verdad, existen muchas cosas que desconozco con respecto al abuelo, lo único que podría decirte es que sabe muchísimo de esta guerra, tal vez mas que cualquiera-

-cielos, entonces eso nos deja como al principio, sin saber nada-

-Aunque…- Rin levanto la mirada con gran atención al ver que Sakura tenía algo más que decir –el abuelo se sorprendió cuando Rider apareció a mi llamado, el me dijo que era casi imposible que un mago pudiera invocar al mismo Servant en dos ocasiones sin el catalizador adecuado-

-eso es extraño, pero tal vez tiene más importancia de la que parece, ya que no solo Rider es la misma que la vez anterior, Lancer también, aunque el Master que lo convoco en la quinta guerra está muerto, es una coincidencia muy grande-

-Puede ser más que eso- ambas se voltearon con sorpresa, en la puerta estaba apoyado Waver, el cual se veía muy débil, pero estaba consciente y de pie por el mismo. Rider lo había cargado hasta la residencia Emiya y lo habían dejado en la habitación de huéspedes, Rin pensaba que no despertaría en un buen rato, pero solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas. El mago con dificultad camino hasta el extremo de la mesa para dejarse caer sobre el cojín del piso, su ropa rasgada aun mostraba la herida que le había propinado Lancer, la cual tenía el implante gris aplicado por Rin

-Tengo que agradecerle Señorita Tosaka, me ha salvado la vida- el hombre apoyaba su mano en su herida haciendo un leve gesto de dolor, no había mucho que hacer, mientras Lancer continuara con vida esa herida no se cerraría.

-cualquiera abría sucumbido ante un arma con una maldición así-

-debería descansar un poco más, aun esta débil- sakura apenas conocía a aquel sujeto, pero había presenciado aquella herida y su temporal sanación, por lo que estaba segura de que apenas y ponía mantenerse consiente.

-voy a pasar por alto su estado de salud, ya que parece que sabe algo que nosotros no- rin le hizo un gesto a sakura, pues no era el momento adecuado para las atenciones de cortesía pues tenían una situación sería entre manos.

-bien, no sé qué tan precisa puede ser mi información al respecto, después de todo he participado de manera intermitente en la investigación, pero por lo que se, aparentemente es el mismo Grial de la quinta guerra el que se ha manifestado- el silencio fue la respuesta a Waver, Sakura no comprendía del todo aquella afirmación, mientras que por su parte Rin endurecía su mirada casi al borde de mostrar enfado.

\- ¡COMO PODRIA SER POSIBLE!, yo misma estuve presente cuando fue destruido-

-ejem- el mago de la torre del reloj aclaro un poco su garganta antes de continuar, la maga de Japón le sorprendía con sus reacciones – no tengo una respuesta concreta, pero desde que se llevo a cabo la quinta guerra, esta ciudad a aumentado su concentración mágica, siendo ya por mucho la más fuerte de todo Japón-

Rin se mordió el labio, esa noticia tenía mucho sentido, ella como la legítima heredera de los Tosaka tenía el legado de la familia sobre sus hombros, de hecho la ciudad de Fuyuki no era la elegida para la manifestación del grial por coincidencia, ya que sus antepasados ofrecieron este lugar pues era el segundo de mas concentración espiritual de Japón, y estaba en posesión de la familia, con el pasar de los años esa posesión se torno en un hecho simbólico, pero no dejaba de tener un efecto directo sobre su linaje.

Cuando se separo de su viaje con Shiro y regreso a Japón, retomo los estudios que había dejado pendientes de taumaturgia, y le sorprendió en cierta medida lo fácil fue que avanzar en aspectos que antes le habían dado muchos problemas, esto lo había atribuido a su mayor desarrollo como Magus, algo que sin duda era cierto, pero también había un factor externo, algo que sentía en la piel y no sabía cómo explicar, la respuesta llego a ella en ese momento, si la esencia mágica de la ciudad se había incrementado, pues era normal que su sangre, la cual había custodiado por generaciones la ciudad y tenía un vinculo con esta, se viera beneficiado por ello.

-desde aquella guerra la torre del reloj se ha mantenido presente en la ciudad para poder comprender lo que ocurría- Rin salió de sus pensamiento y miro nuevamente a Waver, este aun tenía un dejo de dolor en sus ojos, pero se le veía mucho mas repuesto.

-¿pero no lograron averiguar algo importante?-

\- oficialmente la torre del reloj no tiene más información de la que yo manejo-

Rin se revolvió el cabello mientras apretaba sus dientes, la enfurecía que todo de confabulara para impedirles comprender la situación actual, si no podían saber la información verdadera, ellos deberían dar con la respuesta, esa era la única solución que se le ocurria.

-usted dijo que había participado en la investigación de manera esporádica, ¿no es cierto?- Waver afirmo moviendo la cabeza – ¿cómo pudo el grial mantenerse durante todos estos años?-

-es difícil de decir, habían muchas teorías, tal vez alguien le suministraba prana para mantenerlo el tiempo necesario hasta que volvió a ser autosuficiente-

-pero eso es una barbaridad, una entidad mágica tan grande no puede ser alimentada por un mago-

Sakura se levanto y trajo una nueva tasa que puso frente a Waver, luego encendió la cocina para hervir un poco mas de agua y darle al mago algo de te

\- Yo solo ayude en la investigación en algunos asuntos pequeños, pero la gran parte de esta fue llevada a cabo por un mago destacado de la torre, pero hace más de seis mese que su ubicación es desconocida, ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo o muertos-

-vaya, solo eso faltaba, mas preguntas que respuestas-

-es cierto, por ello mi plan de reunirme contigo, tal vez la ganadora de la quinta guerra me habría ayudado a comprender lo ocurrido-

-era un plan interesante, pero lástima que no dispongamos del tiempo para hacer una investigación- Rin cerró los ojos un instante como si meditara la situación, para luego incorporarse con más energía -bueno, ya no puedo seguir ignorando la presencia del grial, sea el mismo de la quinta guerra o no, solo puede implicar una nueva batalla- Rin luego dirigió su mirada a Sakura la cual ya estaba llenando las tazas de te

-¿cuál es tu objetivo sakura?- La aludida abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego dejar la tetera sobre la mesa.

-no deseo obtener el grial, pero el hecho de que Rider este conmigo me obliga a luchar- Rin contemplo con atención a Sakura, era difícil que la estuviera intentando engañar, además les había salvado, eso no podría ignorarse

-Eres una legitima Master, por lo que estas vinculada a esta guerra, ante lo cual solo puedo proponer dos caminos- Waver y sakura miraron con atención a Rin.

– la primera es ir a la iglesia de Fuyuki, y averiguar que sabe el representante de la iglesia, tal vez pueda al menos tener una idea más concreta que nosotros de que está ocurriendo- Rin se ofusco un poco con su propia sugerencia, pues pensar en lidiar con quien había tomado el lugar de Kirei sin duda le desanimaba.

-la segunda es ir con el líder de los Matou, la cual es más arriesgada, pues no sabemos cuál es su posición al respecto- Sakura se tenso al escuchar esa opción, Rin por su parte pareció inclinarse más por dicha alternativa, pues deseaba averiguar que había realmente tras la nueva batalla

\- no es una decisión sencilla- sus inesperados compañeros de lucha no eran de su total confianza, y no sabía que esperar de Sakura si se enfrentaban al líder de los Mataou, por otra parte visitar la iglesia parecía no tener un real beneficio, después de todo la neutralidad de esta no les ayudaría demasiado.

-yo creo..tal vez podría convencer al abuelo de recibirlos-

Sin duda la opción de Sakura dejo a Rin sorprendida, pero abría una nueva oportunidad, la de la diplomacia sobre la lucha

-eso sería realmente grandioso- Waver se alegro por la opción, no estaba en condiciones para un enfrentamiento, y no sabía que tanto podría mejorar su condición, si podían evitar involucrarse en una batalla seria definitivamente la mejor opción

-no lo sé, ¿realmente podemos confiar en tu "abuelo"?- Rin se mantenía a la defensiva, pues su posición no era la mejor, no tenía un servant a sus órdenes, Waver quien parecía apoyarla no estaba en condiciones físicas, y sakura era parte de aquella familia de magos, al final si las cosas se ponían feas, no podrían contar con su ayuda.

Sakura no respondió solo bajo la mirada, las suposiciones de Rin no estaban alejadas de la realidad, y aunque la chica deseaba ayudarlos de corazón, había cosas que no podía controlar.

-tal vez no sea necesario tanto recelo, a pesar de mi condición, aun soy un representante legitimo de la torre del reloj, no creo que se atreva a hacer algo extraño- Waver tenía un punto, su importancia diplomática era irrefutable, si veía el problema desde esa perspectiva, sus reparos se atenuaban un poco.

\- eso es cierto-

-bien entonces está decidido- El mago de Londres había dado por acordada la alternativa, Rin se encogió de hombros pues había algo que le hacía dudar, pero no tenía un argumento más que la desconfianza para seguir negándose, Sakura por su parte se quito el delantal y lo dejo bien doblado en la cocina.

-Entonces hablare con el abuelo para preguntarle si puede recibirlos, luego volveré con noticias- Sakura camino con rapidez a la puerta, se detuvo para acomodarse sus zapatos, pero Rin estaba ya tras ella

Ambas se miraron unos segundos, Rin quería desearle suerte, o prevenirla de que al menos fuera cautelosa, pero las palabras no salieron, Sakura entonces casi adivinando lo que la maga pretendía le sonrió mientras le decía –Descuida, estaré bien- para finalmente marcharse de la residencia Emiya. Rin enseguida se arrojo de espaldas al suelo mientras comenzaba a girar de un lado a otro, Waver solo la miraba en silencio algo sorprendido.

-Rayos, soy una idiota-

-Vaya esto es divertidooooooo- Kath gritaba mientras la montaña rusa descendía a gran velocidad desde su tramo más alto, Caster quien estaba sentada a su lado iba sujeta con toda su fuerza al pasamanos del carro mientras que abundantes lagrimas caían desde sus ojos

Cuando el juego se detuvo y ambas ya caminaban por el parque, Kath fue efusiva al decir que ese era un lugar grandioso, que jamás se había divertido antes en su vida, Caster por su parte prefería olvidar por completo la experiencia, sentía que su posición superior había sido destruida al demostrar su gran debilidad a aquellos juegos modernos, el primero había sido muy agradable, el segundo algo explosivo, pero este último había sido desastroso, aun sentía su estomago en la garganta

-la verdad me arrepiento de haber venido- Caster se apoyaba de un árbol mientras que trataba de recuperarse de la impresión, Su master enseguida llego junto a ella y se apoyo en su hombro

-muchas gracias, esto ha sido grandioso- Kath tenía la capacidad de llegar directo al corazón con sus palabras, y Caster no podía comportarse duramente con su master, era difícil de admitir, pero le agradable bastante aquella chica.

\- ya hemos estado fuera bastante, tal vez deberíamos vol..- pero la servant se detuvo al darse cuenta que Kath ya no estaba a su lado, ahora estaba en un puesto comprando comida

-Hey caster, ven a probar estos, te van a encantar- sin mucho que decir se acerco y recibió del vendedor una salchicha atravesada por un palillo de madera y cubierta por una masa tostada, esta le dio un tímido mordisco y los colores se le subieron en seguida al rostro, era sencillamente delicioso, tal vez los juegos eran una calamidad, pero la comida había sido fantástica.

Ambas se sentaron en una banca para comer con tranquilidad, a sugerencia del vendedor habían puesto algo de mayonesa a su comida, con lo cual el sabor había mejorado aun mas, era sorprendente como los humanos habían logrado una paz tan globalizada, en su tiempo la gente solo se reunía en tales cantidades por guerras.

-Dime una cosa caster, crees que alguien como yo podría tener una vida normal- Kath se había puesto repentinamente seria, cosa que no agrado a su servant quien frunció levemente el ceño

-todos los seres vivos pueden controlar el rumbo de su vida- Caster molesta aun seguía dando mordidas a su comida.

-sin duda este día ha sido fantástico- volviendo a su actitud normal, Kath se levanto de pie de un salto y tiro a Caster de su mano llevándosela a otra de las atracciones del parque que deseaba visitar

-no perdamos tiempo Caster, ¡en marcha!-

-Hey no me jales…que no me escuchas…¡Master!-

En el centro mismo de la ciudad, en una modesta casa se encontraba la guarida de Sean Woodgate, el cual caminaba como de un extremo al otro mientras apretaba sus puños, Archer también estaba allí, este estaba sentado en el sofá completamente extendido mirando la televisión que estaba en el extremo opuesto.

-se está tardando demasiado- Sean estaba algo nervioso por el estado de su protegida, pues su condición había empeorado.

-tranquilo, ella es fuerte de espíritu, no se rendirá tan fácilmente- el rostro de Archer era bastante refinado, su barba estaba cuidadosamente cortada con la forma de un candado sobre su barbilla, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul y su cabello negro era my sedoso.

-es fácil para ti decir eso, tu eres simplemente un Servant-

-No te alteres chico, recuerda que a pesar de que tenemos una tregua, tú no eres mi Master- Sean entendió la amenaza aun cuando fuera alguien tan poco serio como Archer quien la insinuara, pero el Servant no lo intimidaba.

\- no te pases de listo, si quieres jugar con fuego, yo también puedo hacerlo- Sean levanto su mano, pues estaba listo para llamar a berserker, Archer al mirar esa acción se encogió de brazos y puso una media sonrisa

-me gusta saber que estas tan decidido a protegerla, pero yo estoy aquí por lo mismo, ¿realmente crees que una batalla entre Berserker y yo solucionara algo?- Archer miro con satisfacción el cómo Sean bajaba su mano, no es que tuviera miedo de Berserker, pero no le gustaba tener que luchar por que sí.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, ambos hombres se voltearon, una chicha estaba en el marco de la puerta, sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos verdes, su tez era pálida, pero no se veía sana en lo absoluto, tenía unas marcadas ojeras en sus ojos, y uno de sus ojos derramados en sangre, ella vestía de manera muy simple, usaba un buzo de dos piezas de color verde y unas zapatillas blancas, sus curvas eran muy femeninas, pero su apariencia enferma contrastaba con su belleza natural. La chica al entrar tropezó con sus propios pies, desmoronándose casi sin resistencia, Sean se apresuro a ayudarla, pero los reflejos sobre humanos de archer le hicieron lograrlo antes, sujetándola con suavidad.

-gracias Archer- la mujer miro con detenimiento al servant, de la comisura de sus labios caía un delgado hilo de sangre, ante lo cual Sean se alarmo aun mas

-Llévala a la alcoba, hay que preparar el tratamiento- Archer obedeció por primera vez a Sean, el cual solo tardo unos segundos en seguirlo.

Archer dejo a la chica sobre la cama, la cual observaba fijamente el techo, con mucha rapidez Sean quien traía una pequeña maleta, extrajo de esta una aguja que clavo de inmediato en el brazo de la mujer, acto seguido se remango su manga derecha y se clavo una aguja en el mismo lugar, para luego unir ambas con una delgada manguera quirúrgica.

-Voy a comenzar, sera rápido- Archer contemplo como la sangre del brazo de Sean invadía el de su paciente, pero no era una simple transfusión, puesto que Sean estaba concentrado mientras que la sangre se impregnaba con Prana, a medida que los segundos pasaban, la expresión cansada de la chica se alivio, las ojeras se atenuaron un poco y algo de color pinto sus mejillas, esta respiro profundamente, luego volteo para mirar a Sean.

-Lamento que tengas que hacer esto por mí-

-prometí cuidarte Aliza, y es lo que hare mientras aun respiré- hubo un leve silencio, Archer pudo notar como el prana y sangre administrados aliviaron la condición de aquella débil mujer, Sean era un hombre fastidioso, pero también tenía un corazón realmente bondadoso.

-se en donde están todos los Servant- aquella afirmación hizo retornar el silencio, Sean se disponía a ordenar a su Servant, pero Archer se le adelanto nuevamente.

-Está bien, yo iré por el más cercano, dime Master, a donde debo ir- Sean miro de reojo al Servant, las miradas de ambos se encontraron solo un segundo, era evidente que el arquero tomaba la misión para permitirle a Sean tratar a su Master, lo cual a pesar de no decirlo, agradecía.

-Aliza miro a Archer quien tenía una amplia sonrisa, esta le respondió con una propia antes de continuar – el más cercano esta en el parque de diversiones, por la cantidad de Prana, creo que puede tratarse de Caster.

-ya veo, entonces iré a por nuestra primer enemigo- Archer se volteo disponiéndose a desaparecer

-Cuídate- Esa palabra era poco común ser dirigida a un Servant, sin duda alguna su Master era especial, y conseguiría el grial para ella. Tras un segundo el arquero desapareció en su forma espectral.

Nota de la autora: Bueno en este tercer capítulo por fin me dirijo a mis lectores, primero para agradecer a todos quienes leen mi fic, segundo para disculparme por cualquier error en nombre o términos, después de todo este fic lo escribo solo con el conocimiento de haber visto las adaptaciones de anime de Fate y haber jugado la primera novela visual hace un buen tiempo atrás.

Dejando lo anterior, esta historia original relata los eventos ocurridos tras la ruta unlimited blade Works con una ligera influencia de Hollow ataraxia, pero el cómo se desarrolla esa unión se los dejare a descubrir en próximos capítulos, también hay algunos OC los cuales trate de que fueran carismáticos para que aportaran a la historia y no fueran simple relleno, también desde ahora al final de cada capítulo les dejare las estadísticas de los servant de mi historia, así como sus nombres u habilidades en el caso de que la historia no los describa. Eso es lo que quería compartir con ustedes, agradezco a quienes me siguen y espero que disfruten de esta historia que hago con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Apéndice 1

Algunos de los servant son viejos conocidos, como también los hay nuevos, pero a pesar de que use a algunos de la guerra anterior, sus estadísticas variaran dependiendo de sus masters, comenzare con la más carismática espadachín, Saber.

 **Clase: Saber**

Identidad: Arturia Pendragon

Apariencia: Una mujer bella de rasgos nobles que viste una armadura (ya todos la conocemos por ello no entro en detalles)

Maestro: Charles Woodgate

Alineamiento: Legal Bueno

Fuerza: A

Resistencia: B

Agilidad: B

Mana: A

Suerte: E

 **Habilidades por clase:**

Resistencia Mágica: A

Equitación: B

 **Habilidades personales:**

Instinto A

Carisma B

Explosión de mana A

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

Invisible Air, Barrera de viento del Rey – Anti unidad

Rango C

Una magia más que un fantasma noble que comprime y hace girar el aire en torno a la espada de Saber. La circulación de aire distorsiona la refracción de luz, provocando la ilusión de etearidad. Esto hace difícil a los oponente bloquear los ataques de Saber, ya que es imposible determinar las dimensiones de la espada. Además el aire a presión puede ser liberado en forma de una intensa ventisca. A pesar de ser bastante útil en batalla, su propósito principal es preservar la identidad de Saber, ya que su espada es un fantasma noble muy conocido.

Excalibur, espada de la victoria prometida – Anti fortaleza

Rango: A++

Una espada celestial, construida por el mundo a partir de los deseos de la humanidad y alimentada con la conversión de prana en energía fotoeléctrica. El área de acción parece llenarse con materia incandescente. El área de impacto es lo suficientemente extensa como para incinerar a una compañía militar. El ataque más poderoso de Saber y que representa su leyenda.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo IV

La Reunión

\- Sabe ocultarse muy bien – Charles caminaba por las calles de Fuyuki como un civil normal, había decidido buscar a su hermano, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que era una tarea muy difícil.

"Es raro que un mago se mueva por la ciudad durante pleno día" Saber acompañaba a su Master en su forma espiritual, para de esa manera no levantar sospechas.

Charles había utilizado un hechizo para detectar a su hermano en base a su sangre el vínculo común entre los dos, pero a pesar de lo poderosa de su magia, no podía dar con él. Al parecer no deseaba ser encontrado, y era hábil para mantenerse así.

Saber a la distancia contemplo la enorme rueda de la fortuna del parque de diversiones, un sentimiento cálido lleno su corazón, pues recordaba cuando Shiro y Rin la habían llevado a aquel divertido lugar, aun se preguntaba si podría ver a alguno de ellos, lo añoraba, al mismo tiempo no lo quería, pues su lealtad en esta ocasión estaba con su nuevo Master, y a pesar de todo, era una guerra la que se libraba.

\- Muy bien Saber, iremos al centro de la ciudad, allí podre cubrir más terreno- Saber salió de sus pensamientos y acepto la idea de su Master, Berserker era tal vez el más fuerte oponente que podría encontrar y derrotarlo sin duda que aumentaba las posibilidades de conseguir el Grial.

Ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, la multitud era grande, la gente normal ni siquiera podía imaginar los eventos que se desarrollaban en las calles, simplemente vivían sus vidas con la mayor de las tranquilidades, eso era justamente lo que llamaba la atención de Charles, pues la gente parecía vivir sin preocupaciones, ignorando por completo la verdad del mundo y de lo que ahora ocurría en la ciudad. Era envidiable una vida así de cierto modo, luego sus ideas volvieron a su problema principal, ahora que Sean había aparecido y este confirmaba también la presencia de Eliza, todas sus emociones se habían vuelto un caos, deseaba encontrarla, más que nada en el mundo, pero sabía que no sería sencillo, el ya le había fallado en el pasado, por lo que no sería fácil plantarse frente a ella.

Al avanzar al centro de la ciudad una sensación llamo su atención, el hechizo reacciono levemente, en su muñeca llevaba una pulsera confeccionada como rastreador, la cual vibro, no era la señal de identificaría a su hermano, pero de alguna manera reaccionaba a alguien que se acercaba a él.

Ambos se detuvieron en el cruce, el semáforo estaba en rojo, la multitud no le permitía escudriñar lo necesario para encontrar al mago pero el escalofrió en su espalda le dejaba claro de que casi están frente a él, la luz cambio a verde y el tumulto de gente cruzo la calle, fue tan solo por un instante en que aquella sensación se incrementó como si de un calambre se tratara, al voltear a mirar vio a una sonriente chica que cruzaba en dirección opuesta, la cual paso a su lado como si nada ocurriera, Saber también noto a aquella chica, la reconoció de inmediato, era una amiga de su antiguo Master, la chica de cabellos lila, Sakura Matou.

Cuando pudo reaccionar Charles ya estaba al lado contrario de la calle y la luz cambiaba a roja reanudándose el movimiento de los vehículos, Saber comprendió que su Master había descubierto algo en aquella chica, su vínculo era muy fuerte y podía sentirlo.

-Saber, aquella chica…es…- esa sentencia resigno a Saber quién esperaba no toparse con una situación así, aunque al menos no se trataba de Shiro o Rin, pues sabía lo que venía ahora.

"cuáles son sus órdenes"

-Síguela, quiero saber quién es, tráela ante mí- Charles apretó sus puños, no deseaba pelear, pero el hechizo que había cuidadosamente realizado solo debería ser capaz de reaccionar a su hermano, pero aquella chica lo había activado, aunque de manera leve, pero algo debía significar, un error era imposible.

Saber entonces se apresuró a seguir a la muchacha, aun en su forma incorpórea, con gran velocidad dejo atrás a su Master y avanzo por la calle, diviso a Sakura doblar por un callejón, al llegar al extremo de este pudo ver como aquel lugar era perfecto, la multitud de las calles había sido dejada atrás y en aquel lugar no había nadie más, su cuerpo se materializo y levanto su espada invisible, se aseguraría se ser lo más rápida, solo un leve golpe bastaría para dejarla sin sentido.

Sakura quien no se percató de la presencia de Saber, simplemente corría en dirección a su casa, la Servant se abalanzo sobre ella pero antes que pudiera dar su golpe, un aura negra se manifestó frente a ella, obligándola a retroceder, Sakura siguió su camino sin percatarse de lo ocurrido, de aquella aura negra se manifestó una figura vestida de negro la cual observo a Saber quién con solo verlo supo de quien se trataba.

-Assasin-

En el parque de diversiones Kath y Caster permanecían sentadas en una banca, ambas comían una paleta de helado, lo cual mantenía a la Servant de muy buen humor.

-Creo que jamás olvidare este día- Kath resplandecía, lo cual complacía a Caster al ver que aquella chica podía disfrutar algo de la vida, pero su satisfacción se esfumo rápidamente pues su habilidad para detectar magia la hizo alertarse, se puso de pie y miro hacia el norte, Kath no sabía que le pasaba a Caster, pero ella se encargó de explicarle.

-Se acerca un Servant a una gran velocidad hacia esta dirección-

-Un..Servant- Kath se asustó por lo que aquello significada, había estado pasándola tan bien que hasta había olvidado por un segundo su objetivo en Fuyuki, pero la realidad se encargaba de ponerle bien los pies en la tierra. Caster noto la inseguridad de su Master, era comprensible pues aquella inocente chica no tenía experiencia alguna en batallas.

-Tenemos algo de tiempo, a pesar de la gran velocidad con que se acerca, podemos escapar sin problema alguno- la habilidad de Caster de detectar el Prana a grandes distancias era una gran ventaja, pues de tratarse de otro Servant, simplemente habrían sido sorprendidos.

-¿es..escapar?- aquella alternativa era tentadora, pero el objetivo de su existencia era obtener el grial, y darle la espalda a acercarse a su meta era aún más atemorizante.

-Caster, prepárate, hemos de luchar y vencer a nuestro enemigo- La mirada de Kath se endureció, aunque era forzado su valor, Caster apoyaba la decisión de su Master.

-Bien, aunque si vamos a luchar, volveremos este parque una ventaja para nuestro combate- Caster levanto sus dos manos al aire, enseguida por un gran perímetro emergieron desde el suelo enormes raíces las cuales se entrelazaban a medida que se elevaban, en cosa de unos segundos aquel lugar de convirtió en una verdadera cueva , aunque al contrario de lo que se podría imaginar, era tan claro al interior como estar bajo la luz del medio día, frondoso follaje verde cubrió el suelo y algo de las paredes, algunas flores también salieron desde las ramas de los aboles, cuando la creación de Caster termino, el parque de diversiones se había transformado en lo que parecía ser un majestuoso bosque al interior de la cueva de raíces, sin duda alguna la capacidad de creación de terreno de la clase Caster era impresionante.

-Archer solo tiene una entrada posible- Caster habría construido aquel territorio con una entrada muy fácil de identificar desde el exterior, invitando a su enemigo al interior de su morada

-si es así, entonces yo también te ayudare- Kath llevo sus manos a sus pecho, y una tenue aura blanca emergió de sus hombros, materializándose en hilos de cristal los cuales se extendieron a la entrada de la cueva, acumulándose en los extremos y tejiéndose formando verdaderas telas de araña, aunque de una belleza magnifica pues el cristal resplandecía majestuoso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Archer quien estaba ya en las afueras del parque de diversiones reviso con detenimiento el lugar, en seguida encontró la guarida creada por Caster, quedándose de pie en lo alto de un farol observo aquella fortificación mágica, al parecer el elemento sorpresa se había arruinado, su enemigo estaba consciente de su presencia, y más aun se había preparado para recibirlo.

-solo un Servant de clase Caster podría hacer algo así, una proyección mágica que se separa de la misma realidad- Archer estaba consciente de que al entrar estaría sujeto a las leyes que Caster tuviera en su territorio, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Levanto su mano sacándola del interior de la capa, en esta se materializo su arma, un arco de color verdoso, de pequeño tamaño, sin seguir una forma compleja, solo formado por madera, desde sus extremos dos cuerdas se tensaban, Archer saco de entre sus ropas una flecha de color blanca, la cual tenso mientras apuntaba por la única abertura visible a aquel capullo mágico.

-no puedo tomármelo a la ligera en este punto- entonces soltó la flecha.

Caster pudo ver un destello ingresar a su campo a gran velocidad, aunque pudo reaccionar a tiempo, tres grandes raíces emergieron ante sus órdenes desde el techo situándose frente a ella, el destello blanco se incrusto perforando las tres enormes raíces y logrando asomarse ligeramente al extremo opuesto.

-Una flecha, ya veo…- acto seguido y con gran velocidad un hombre apareció de un salto al interior de la cueva, aunque no se lanzó al ataque, con rápidos movimientos visuales indago el lugar al que había llegado, luego observo como Caster había detenido su flecha, no uso escudo mágico, eso solo podía significar dos cosas, una que no podía detener sus ataques directamente con magia, o que le era más sencillo hacerlo utilizando el terreno mágico que había creado, las tres raíces se recogieron partiendo en tres la flecha la cual desapareció disipándose en el aire. Archer pudo observar con satisfacción que había una chica tras de Caster, seguramente ella era su Master, lo que le daba una ventaja, ya que si la batalla se complicaba, eliminar al Master era una opción en su inevitable combate.

-Supongo que tú eres Caster, es un bonito lugar el que has creado para esperarme- Archer sonaba confiado, cosa que no trataba de ocultar en lo absoluto

-no creerías que te esperaríamos sin poner la balanza a nuestro favor, Archer- Caster por su parte era precavida, pues no deseaba dejar nada a la suerte.

Ambas clases eran evidentes por los movimientos hechos hasta ahora, Kath miraba con atención al sujeto que estaba frente a ellas, su apariencia era bastante imponente, llevaba una capa azul la cual estaba abierta sobre sus hombros, usaba una armadura de cuero en su pecho y brazos con un diseño dorado de in leon y un pantalón de tela negra, además de unos protectores metálicos en su brazo derecho y unos de cuero en sus piernas, además en su mano izquierda tenía un arco de color verde.

-Veamos qué tan bueno eres…- Archer en respuesta al desafio alzo su arco, y con una velocidad impresionante, apunto con dos flechas rojas las cuales volaron a gran velocidad, Caster abrió las palmas de sus manos en un instante una densa bruma gris se interpuso en el camino de las flechas, las cuales al atravesarla se volvieron polvo. Archer se sorprendió, pero de inmediato quiso probar otro ataque para despejar sus dudas, esta vez disparo tres flechas en sucesión y en distintas direcciones, estas al volar por el aire arqueaban su movimiento, pero Caster de la misma manera anterior cubrió el camino de las tres flechas con aquella bruma, terminando de la misma manera que las dos anteriores.

-Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, entonces esto será muy breve- Kath estaba sorprendida como Caster podía bloquear las flechas enemigas con tanta facilidad

-no pensé que me encontraría a una Caster con una habilidad tan poco común – Caster al escuchar aquellas palabras se inquieto un poco –La magia en base a veneno no es algo común- había dado en el blanco de manera impresionante, Archer había identificado el tipo de magia que Caster estaba usando, y con solo verla dos veces, aquel sujeto era impresionante, al saber el elemento de su ataque no podría emboscarlo como a la mayoría de sus enemigos.

-eres muy listo, nunca antes alguien había logrado comprender mi magia sin sentirla antes contra su piel-

-Probemos que tan efectivo es ese veneno- Archer una vez más tenso su arco y esta vez cuatro fechas rojas volaron en cuatro direcciones distintas, pero de la misma manera Caster cubrió el vuelo de las fechas con su bruma y estas se hicieron polvo, pero para sorpresa de esta, justo detrás que las que se hicieron polvo, cuatro nuevas lograron pasar por la abertura de viento que se hizo en la bruma al momento de bloquear a las primeras, Caster reacciono en un instante y materializo la bruma nuevamente, pero tardo en darse cuenta que ella no era el objetivo pues estas se dirigían a Kath, alcanzo a interceptar dos flechas y destruirlas, pero las otras dos parecían escaparse de su alcance, aunque cuando casi llegaban a su objetivo, desde el suelo emergió un torrente de líquido de color gris, el cual se interpuso como una pared, logrando detener las flechas, pero para su desgracia Caster se dio cuenta que había bajado la guardia y cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en Archer, al menos diez flechas se aproximaban a ella y Kath en múltiples direcciones, no podía bloquearlas todas, por lo que alzo su manos y el suelo se movió como si se tratara de una banda transportadora, acercándola a Kath, luego levanto sus manos y sobre ellas se formó una esfera del fluido gris, todas las flechas dieron en el blanco, pero estas tenían algo distinto pues estallaron al contacto con la barrera.

Caster cubrió a su Master con su cuerpo, el escudo de veneno se vaporo y ambas salieron empujadas por la onda expansiva de la explosión, la maga sujeto la cabeza de Kath en su pecho mientras giraban en el aire, entonces miro con espanto como Archer estaba justo en el aire sobre ella con su arco apuntándolas, un nudo se le hizo en el estómago, había fallado miserablemente de proteger a Kath y todo estaba por terminar.

-"Entz"-

Archer se disponía a disparar el golpe final, pero miro con sorpresa como la Master de Caster alzo su mano e hizo un puño con esta, de manera inmediata una fuerza impresionante lo jalo hacia atrás dejándolo estampado contra el muro de la entrada, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que no pudo evitar toser sangre con el golpe, sus manos y su cuerpo no se separaban del muro por más que intentaba moverse.

-Arghhh…pero que es esto…- Fue entonces cuando noto algo que había pasado desapercibido hasta el momento, lo que parecía ser una tela de araña estaba sujetándolo como si de amarras se trataran contra el muro, era magia, entonces lo comprendió y se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido como para ignorar a la master de Caster, pues era su magia la que lo había puesto en este predicamento.

Caster hizo que el terreno donde se estrellaron fuera lo más blando posible, ambas luego de chochar rodaron algunos metros, Caster se incorporó de inmediato y ayudo a Kath a hacer lo mismo la cual se sujetaba la cabeza pues había quedado algo aturdida con el golpe, pero gracias a su Servant estaba bien.

Archer comenzó a sentir que podía moverse nuevamente, de un tirón pudo soltarse y romper sus ataduras para luego caer al suelo de rodillas, al levantar la mirada podía ver como Caster y su Master también se habían incorporado.

-Disculpeme Master, me confié y por mi culpa casi pierde su vida- Caster sentía el pesar de su fracaso, pero la gentil mano de Kath se posó en su mejilla

-No debes disculparte Caster, recuerda que ambos estamos juntos en esta guerra, si tú me proteges a mí, entonces yo me encargare de protegerte a ti- una sensación extraña apareció en el pecho de Caster, aquella débil e indefensa chica ahora parecía ser el mago más fuerte en todo el mundo, su semblante estaba lleno de determinación y sabía que aquellas no eran un simple alarde.

Archer noto con sorpresa de que aquella chica se parecía bastante a Eliza, su nobleza era tan grande que podía sentirse en el mismo aire, entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba luchando contra un solo enemigo, eran tanto la Master como la Servant sus enemigos en ese momento y no pudo evitar sentirse en desventaja.

Entonces Caster y Archer se miraron a los ojos, ahora sería el todo por el todo, el próximo ataque seria el último.

-Assasin- Exclamo Saber al identificar a su enemigo.

-Saber- la voz de Assasin era grave, y algo lúgubre, su piel era negra y su cara estaba cubierta por una calavera blanca, sus dos brazos estaban cubiertos en vendajes negros, su cabello era largo, negro y alborotado que emergía desde debajo de la calavera, tenía el pecho descubierto y usaba unos pantalones abultados de color negro, además de estar descalzo, y todo su cuerpo parecía emanar un aura negra.

\- así que te interpones en mi camino, entonces esa chica es una Master y tú eres su Servant-

-jejejejeje…ven por mi..Saber….- La espadachín respondió a la incitación de su enemigo, la explosión de mana en su salto la catapulto a una enorme velocidad , lanzando un corte horizontal, el que Assasin esquivo con una enorme flexibilidad inclinando su espalda hacia atrás, pero la destreza de Saber le permitió girar su golpe convirtiéndolo en un nuevo ataque esta vez vertical, ante lo cual Assasin salto hacia un lado, chocando contra la pared del callejón y con ella impulsándose para darle a Saber una patada en la espalda la cual le hizo apoyar su rodilla en el suelo, pero antes de que su oponente pudiera tomar ventaja, Saber libero parte del viento de Rey, la presión de aire lanzo a Assasin hacia atrás, el cual enterró sus garras en las paredes para no salir despedido fuera del callejón.

Saber se levanto y miro con seriedad a su oponente, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver como su armadura comenzaba a quebrarse, desde el lugar en que había sido golpeada por Assasin, las grietas se extendían, el protector del pecho se desmorono, así como los protectores de los antebrazos y piernas, en cosa de uno segundos su armadura había sido inutilizada, Saber al ver lo que ocurría desmaterializo su armadura.

-¿qué es esto….acaso una especie de maldición?...debió ser por el golpe que me dio, entonces debo evitar toda clase de contacto- una sonrisa de dibujo bajo la máscara de Assasin, Saber tenía una intuición grandiosa, a pesar de no sabía qué había ocurrido, intuía que debía cuidarse del contacto físico con su oponente.

-la próxima será tu espada..jejeje- Assasin apunto directo a la espada invisible de Saber

\- si crees que será tan fácil, ven a mí e inténtalo-

Assasin dio un gran salto por sobre "Saber", y le lanzo una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis la cual emitió un sonido extraño, "Saber" sin saber de qué se trataba la eludió dando un salto hacia atrás, el objeto al tocar el suelo emitió una especie de haz luminosos que se extendieron por el suelo a gran velocidad, cuando este paso por bajo los pies de "Saber" esta experimento una extraña sensación, sus piernas le fallaron, cayendo de rodillas, se mantuvo erguida a duras penas sujetado su espada la cual tenía clavada en el suelo, Assasin permanecía suspendido en el aire, pues había perforado el muro con sus manos y solo observaba, aquella pequeña esfera entonces comenzó a brillar de manera intermitente, "Saber" sabia que algo andaba mal, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, el viento del Rey casi se había disuelto y la empuñadura de su espada comenzaba a ser visible, no podía explicar cómo Assasin había logrado hacerla caer, pero era tarde, pues aquel objeto emitió una luz cegadora, se trataba de una bomba la cual estaba haciendo explosión, no podía creerlo, había sido derrotada.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, la voz de Charles resonó en su cabeza.

-"Saber", te lo ordeno por el poder de mi hechizo de comando, arroja con todo tu poder la bomba de Assasin al cielo, aléjala de los inocentes que nos rodean-

El cuerpo de "Saber" se fortaleció gracias al milagro del sello de comando y con un veloz movimiento llego a la bomba la cual estaba detonando, y soltando todo el poder del viento de rey lanzo el objeto en dirección vertical, este paso junto a Assasin y se extendió por sobre los muros que formaban el callejón, justo cuando llegaba a su punto más alto, hizo explosión.

El poder de la bomba fue descomunal, "Saber" sintió como si la gravedad aumentara, nuevamente estaba de rodillas en el suelo, Assasin se vio afectado por el poder de su propio truco pues cayo de las alturas quedando casi enterrado en el suelo, los muros del callejón se agrietaron e incluso algunos trozos de concreto cayeron de la parte más alta. Si esa explosión la hubiera alcanzado, habría sido su fin.

-¡Estas bien?- Charles llegaba junto a su Servant, la cual le miraba son sorpresa y gratitud

-Muchas gracias, Master- El rey de los caballeros se puso de pie, molesta por haber caído en las artimañas de Assasin, pero con la determinación de no volver a caer en su juego, era una vergüenza mostrarle su verdadero poder a un simple asesino, pero acabaría para él.

La hoja de excalibur resplandeció, el metal sagrado antes invisible ahora brillaba a la vista en un intenso dorado, Assasin se incorporaba tras su fallido ataque, este contemplo el Fantasma Noble de su oponente.

-¡Prepárate Assasin, esta vez caerás!- "Saber" alzo su espada con las dos manos y arremetió contra "Assasin", este intento esquivar el golpe dando un salto, pero "Saber" ya se había anticipado y cuando este se encontraba en el aire, ella ya estaba también justo frente a él, con un furtivo movimiento trato de sacar una daga de su cintura, pero el golpe fulminante de Saber fue casi imperceptible, la hoja paso a través del cuerpo de "Assasin" de un extremo al otro, cuando "Saber" aterrizo, las dos mitades de "Assasin" se estrellaron frente a ella, cubierto en sangre, el moribundo Servant, solo soltó una carcajada.

-ese poder es..cof cof…magnifico- entonces murió, su cuerpo se disipo en el aire dejando vacio el lugar donde yacía.

-eso fue impresionante, "Saber"- Charles contemplaba a su Servant con admiración, de un solo golpe había acabado con "Assasin".

-Gracias por su ayuda Master- "Saber" estaba algo agitada, intento volver a materializar su armadura, pero eso no ocurrió, entonces su espada se volvió invisible, no sabía muy bien que había pasado, pero su armadura de caballero había sido acabada.

-me disculpo por tardarme en asistirte "Saber", así que, finalmente esa chica era el master de "Assasin"- Charles luego puso su mano en el hombro de su Servant – ¿"Saber", aun estas en condiciones de luchar?- esta simplemente le miro con sorpresa pues no comprendía a que se refería.

"Archer" con una agilidad inexplicable cruzo el campo en un segundo y se abalanzo otra "Caster", esta se sorprendió, pues su oponente había dejado el ataque a distancia y lanzo un golpe directamente con una flecha blanca empuñada como su de una daga se tratara, Caster retrocedió al mismo tiempo que una gran raíz sujetaba a Kath y la alejaba del lugar.

El arquero hizo retroceder a caster mientras lanzaba golpes sin cesar, aunque Caster no se quedaba atrás pues esquivaba cada ataque en el último instante, era evidente que ella era muy hábil en lo que a eso se trataba.

Casi cuando tenía la espalda contra la pared, Caster levanto sus dos manos y el suelo bajo los pies de Archer se levantó con descomunal fuerza y lo estrello contra el techo, pero pudo saltar de la plataforma antes de que esta se hiciera trizar al estrellarse en la parte más alta de la cueva, Archer aterrizo varios metros más atrás y ambos servants volvieron a mirarse fijamente.

\- Solo hay un par de arqueros capaces de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo de esa manera tan efectiva- Caster analizaba a Archer, ambos habían hecho una pausa en el combate, puesto que las habilidades de ambos habían manteniendo la lucha equilibrada hasta el momento

-Es un honor que reconozcas mis habilidades, pero es aun más increíble enfrentarse a una divinidad- Caster mordió ligeramente su labio, pues no esperaba que alguien pudiera descubrir su identidad tan pronto.

-si ya sabes quién soy, entonces no vale la pena seguir escondiendo mis habilidades- Caster alzo su mano derecha y en esta se materializo un recipiente metálico, de forma esférica el cual tenía un osos y un halcón dibujados en el, además de algunas joyas que le adornaban – Contempla la herramienta de su perdición Archer, mi preciado Fantasma Noble, Awen-

Archer se puso en guardia, pues al parecer Caster iba con todo en esta ocasión, de aquel caldero comenzó a salir un vapor verdoso el cual comenzó a acumularse alrededor de Caster, Kath por su parte observaba detenidamente la batalla, la cual había sido impresionante por ambos lados hasta el momento.

-Prueba mi veneno, Archer- del vapor que rodeaba a Caster comenzaron a salir a gran velocidad cientos de disparos, estos tenían una consistencia solida y parecían agujas a alta velocidad, Archer agudizo su mirada, eran demasiados proyectiles, por lo que dio un gran salto hacia atrás, y ayudándose con las raíces del techo salto hacia abajo girando mientras se cubría con su capa, logro apartarse de la gran mayoría, pero decenas de aquellas agujas de clavaron en sus hombros y espalda, cuando aterrizo entonces "Archer" se quitó su capa, la cual había atrapado los disparos que no alcanzaron su cuerpo, "Caster" pudo observar con detención la armadura que vestía en su pecho, no era una simple baratija, el símbolo del león y la espada eran inconfundibles, en su mano sujetaba firmemente su arco y en su cintura colgaba el Carcaj lleno con flechas, además resplandecía en su brazo derecho el protector metálico del antebrazo, el cual tenía la forma de una cruz cristiana.

-¡Vamos!- "Archer" se lanzó al combate, el arco se tensó con dos flechas al mismo tiempo, Caster soltó una sonrisa mientras repetía su ataque.

Las dos flechas volaron por el aire entre las agujas de "Caster", pero al llegar a ella, se desintegraron en el vapor que la rodeaba, "Archer" por su parte tuvo que correr de un lado al otro para alegarse de las ajugas, también se ayudaba con su arco con el cual bloqueaba a las que no podía eludir, demostrando una gran destreza, pero la gran cantidad de proyectiles era muy difíciles de esquivar, uno roso su mejilla logrando hacerle un leve corte en el pómulo, mientras se mantenía en movimiento saco una flecha blanca y con ella rasgo aún más la herida hecha por la aguja de "Caster" para que el veneno no le afectara, a pesar de que especialidad era mantenerse a larga distancia, ello no le serviría con un enemigo como "Caster", debía acercarse y darle un único y definitivo golpe.

-¿de verdad creerías que simplemente te arrojaba mi veneno sin un propósito?- "Archer" entonces se sorprendió al ver como todas las centenares de agujas que estaban en el suelo por todo su alrededor, estallaron convirtiéndose en una enorme nube, la cual lo cubrió completamente. "Archer" quiso apartarse para no respirar el veneno, pero cuando intento mover su cuerpo este no le respondió, cayo súbitamente de rodillas al suelo, sus dedos le hormigueaban, y sus extremidades parecían pesar toneladas.

-Co…como es posible- "Caster" camino con seguridad hacia su enemigo, mientras lo hacía, raíces comenzaban a deslizarse desde el suelo atrapando las piernas de Archer.

-Mi veneno no es tan simple como te lo imaginas, no solo puedo alterar sus estados físicos, también puedo alterar las vías de contaminación-

-jaja, realmente eres la diosa del veneno, pero a pesar de poder manipularlo de manera grandiosa, no puedes saber si realmente ha hecho efecto en tus oponentes-

-de que tonterías estás hablando- "Caster" se inquietó un poco, pues su oponente no parecía tener la actitud de un enemigo sometido.

-cuando me heriste en la mejilla me di cuenta que el veneno paralizaba al contacto, no me corte con mi flecha por que deseara expulsar el veneno, mis flechas blancas tienen la habilidad de purgar el mal, y el veneno como tal posee una esencia maligna-

-miserable- "Caster" comprendió que era ella quien había caído en la treta de "Archer", rápidamente intento apartarse, pero su oponente tenia mejores reflejos, tomo su arco y lo levanto apuntando una flecha blanca directo al pecho de su oponente, las raíces apretaron con fuerza brutal sus piernas, pero no debía preocuparse por eso, si acababa a "Caster", lo demás no importaría. Soltó la flecha la cual atravesó el niebla venenosa sin sufrir daño alguno, pero "Caster" también lo sorprendió, pues de manera increíble el cuerpo de la maga se hizo pequeño y adoptó otra forma, volviéndose un águila, la cual se elevó mientras la flecha pasaba bajo de esta para terminar clavándose las raíces del techo.

El águila voló hasta aterrizar casi junto a Kath, luego esta retomo su forma humana, mirando con desprecio al arquero.

-Eres muy hábil "Archer", pero tengo muchos recursos para cavar contigo, me tomaste por sorpresa, pero no volverá a ocurrir, estas atrapado y no te soltare hasta que no quede nada de ti- miles de agujas se materializaron desde la niebla que rodeaba a "Caster", estas habían aumentado de tamaño, al parecer no quería envenenarlo, deseaba despedazarlo.

En ese momento una presión inundo el campo de batalla, era una sensación similar a estar bajo la mirada atento de un depredador, Kath se alarmo mientras que Caster se recrimino interiormente, pues la batalla había demandado mucho de ella y había dejado de lado el monitorear los alrededores con su habilidad, mientras que las dos mujeres se ponían aún más en guardia, "Archer" se relajó un poco, la suerte le sonreía.

-Ja, quien lo diría, desea colaborar después de todo- Justo frente a Archer de materializo Berserker.

Kath cayó un gemido al contemplar a aquella inmensa y horrible criatura que se manifestaba en el campo de batalla.

"Berserker" había sido enviado por Sean para ayudar a "Archer", "Caster" al ver a este nuevo Servant se alarmo, el concentrarse tanto en el combate, sumado a la creación de su terreno le hizo dejar de lado su habilidad para detectar Prana, por lo que fue totalmente sorprendida por la aparición del Servant de la locura. Ya no podía remediarlo, así que debía eliminarlo, lanzo entonces sin miramientos su devastador ataque, pero las ya lanzas de veneno chocaban directamente sobre el cuerpo de "Berserker" y se hacían pedazos, sin causar ningún rasguño en la descomunal criatura.

-Arggggghhhhhhhhh- El grito de "Berserker" hizo retroceder a la maga, su ataque había sido totalmente inútil, de inmediato todas las lanzas se evaporaron y cubrieron el cuerpo del Servant, pero nada ocurría, el contacto era directo y no lo debilitaba, además también lo estaba respirando, pero no había un solo indicio de dañarlo, "Caster" estaba desconcertada.

Entonces de manera repentina, el campo mágico de Caster se partió de lado a lado, justo en medio de los Servant, la caverna hecha de raíces de resquebrajo como si de un vidrio se tratara, entonces por la nueva abertura apareció Saber seguida por su Master, ambos se ubicaron en el extremo por el cual habían ingresado contemplando con seriedad a los presentes.

-Berserker y Archer, no creí volver a verlos tan pronto- "Saber" entonces miro a la maga que estaba al otro extremo del lugar, tras de ella a un chica que la miraba con sorpresa – Supongo que debes ser Caster-

-Vaya vaya, Saber también está aquí- "Archer" se ponía de pie con dificultad, la fuerza de las raíces le había lastimado las piernas, pero no deseaba mostrar más de los necesario a su enemiga.

-¿Saber?, vaya, no esperaba que tantos nos reuniéramos en un mismo lugar- "Caster" contemplo con serenidad a "Saber" la cual le dedico también una mirada.

-Me disculpo por la intromisión, Mi nombre es Charles Woodgate el master de Saber- Charles se dirigió a la Master de "Caster" la cual al escucharlo soltó una leve sonrisa para luego responderle.

-Es un placer, yo soy Kathlenne Von Einzbern, Master de Caster- a pesar de lo desconcertante de la situación, debía comportarse como una Master digna hasta el final.

Ambos Master se miraron unos segundos, jamás se habían visto antes, pero ambas familias de magos habían colaborado en el pasado, lo cual ambos sabían, por ello era algo extraño encontrarse, pues de cierta manera era como conocer por primera vez a un viejo camarada.

-Esta es una situación peculiar- agrego "Archer" mirando a "Saber", pudo darse cuenta de que algo le había pasado pues no llevaba su armadura, cosa poco común en un caballero.

-Originalmente era una batalla entre dos, pero primero apareció "Berserker" y luego "Saber", quien sabe, tal vez otro Servant no tarde en mostrarse- Caster tomo con ironía la situación, dos Servant de la clase caballero estaban en ese lugar, y también el aclamado Servant más fuerte que era "Berserker", sin duda un aprieto para cualquiera.

Lentamente el campo mágico comenzó a regenerarse, cubriendo la enorme abertura causada por "Saber", aunque a esta ni a su master parecía importarle demasiado.

-¿cómo crees que podríamos tratar esta situación Kathlenne?- Charles hubiera enfrentado a la Master de "Caster" si fuera un combate solo entre ellos, pero la presencia de "Archer" y "Berserker" lo cambiaba todo, además ellos le podían conducir a su hermano y a las respuestas que buscaba, lo cual era una de sus prioridades en ese momento.

-no estoy segura, pero no creo que podamos razonar con Berserker- Ambos miraron al enorme Servant, el cual permanecía en su sitio inmóvil, era evidente que aun a la distancia, respetaba por completo las ordenes de su master.

"Saber" miro atrás a Charles, el cual afirmo con la cabeza, luego la Servant apunto con su espada invisible a "Berserker".

\- No es mi intención interrumpir su combate, pero nosotros teníamos asuntos previos con Berserker-

-típico de Saber- rezongo "Archer" el cual no estaba en condiciones de continuar el combate contra "Caster", ni mucho menos pensar en "Saber".

-no me importa si deseas luchar contra él, después de todo mi oponente es Archer- la maga miro con una curiosa sonrisa al arquero, pues estaba consciente de que lo había lastimado, solo Berserker se interponía en acabarlo.

"no hay otra alternativa, Berserker destruye a Saber, pero no permitas que Caster derrote a Archer"

La voz de Sean resonó en la cabeza de "Berserker", el cual apretó sus puños y su quijada, un aura dorada resplandeció en su pecho y hombros y el suelo se agrieto bajo sus pies.

-ROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGH- El grito del titán fue descomunal, su cuerpo estaba listo para el combate, "Saber" tomo su espada con ambas manos y entonces se preparo

Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo, la espada de "Saber" apunto directo al pecho de "Berserker", pero este de un manotazo la desvió, desestabilizándola, enseguida se alejó del monstruo dándole una patada en el pecho, pero enseguida avanzo propinando rápidos golpes de espada, estos eran desviados por los brazos de Berserker, los cuales comenzaron a marcarse con delgados hilos de sangre, pues no era invulnerable a la espada de "Saber", aunque sí muy resistente.

-¿Supongo que nosotros también podemos continuar?- la niebla de "Caster" volvió a hacerse presente, mientras que "Archer" con rapidez saco su arco y estaba listo para responder, cinco flechas salieron a gran velocidad, todas bloqueadas y destruidas por "Caster", pero el ataque de "Archer" no se detuvo, cada vez el número de flechas era mayor, la maga aun no lo notaba, pero el arquero intentaba ganar tiempo, pues no estaba en las condiciones como para esquivar los ataques mágicos.

-Es curioso encontrarme con una Einzbern en esta nueva guerra- Charles se acercó abiertamente a Kath, esta también dio un par de pasos hacia el mago.

-es igual para mí, aunque tu nombre es muy famoso, eres el líder de la casa de magos Woodgate- Charles salto una sonrisa, pues le alagaba ser reconocido.

-no quiero ser descortés señorita Kathlenne, pero jamás escuche de tu nombre antes, el ultimo Humun…..candidato participante de los Einzbern era la joven Illyasviel quien perdió la vida en la pasada guerra- Kath simplemente sonrió antes de responder.

\- Es normal que no sepas de mi nombre, pues yo estoy hecha en base a una investigación distinta a la que implementaron nuestras familias juntas- Charles se sorprendió, aquella chica era muy consciente de su origen no humano, pero parecía no tener problema con aquello, pero también era curioso por no decirlo de otra manera que los Einzbern usaran otro método para crear un homúnculo que el usado por generaciones basado en los circuitos mágicos y la misma sangre de Justica.

-Que refrescante, al parecer tu eres muy diferente a tus hermanas, puedo ver claramente que tu estructura no está basada en circuitos mágicos- Charles miro fijamente el cuerpo de Kath, era impresionante lo parecido que era al de un humano normal, incluso sus circuitos mágicos parecían normales.

-esto….por favor no haga eso- Kath se cubrió con sus manos su pecho, Charles enseguida comprendió a que se refería, pues para poder analizar la estructura base de un homúnculo usaba un sencillo hechizo en sus ojos, lo cual incomodo a Kath, quien jamás había sido tan detalladamente observada por alguien.

-me disculpo, no fue mi intención incomodarte- Charles enseguida desvió la mirada, no esperaba una reacción tan humana de un homúnculo, debía dejar de verla como un ser artificial, ya que ella se comportaba como un humano normal.

-no…no se disculpe, la verdad es que no me he relacionado con gente fuera de mi familia, hablar con otro master me pone algo nerviosa- en esos momentos no estaba en su mente el pelear a muerte, más bien lo estaba el tener una plática normal con otro magus.

Charles sintió su ímpetu desparecer, pues Kath parecía ser una persona sincera, su intención de matar al Master que encontrara en el parque de diversiones se había esfumado, además le causaba curiosidad el nuevo método que habían usado los Einzbern para concebir a este homúnculo, el cual era aún más perfecto que el gestado por Irisviel Von Einzbern y Kiritsugu Emiya.

-Por mi parte al menos, por este primer encuentro no te considero mi enemiga- Charles avanzo con aun más soltura, "Caster" lo miro de reojo, pues no deseaba arriesgarse, pero Kath parecía haberle leído la mente, pues simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que no se preocupara.

-Te respondo con la misma gentileza, Charles Woodgate, para mí y para Caster, no eres nuestro enemigo en este momento- Kath alzo su mano derecha y Charles le respondió el saludo de manos.

-Los magos parecen se comportan como verdaderos niños en algunas ocasiones, pero al final de cuentas, mi atención debe estar contigo- "Caster" cambio su semblante a uno más amenazador, "Archer" sintió que su determinación había cambiado, podría apostar sin miedo a perder a que la maga se había contenido todo este tiempo, y que ahora conocería su verdadero poder.

-¿no crees que estas entusiasmándote demasiado, Caster?- "Archer" tenía aun un par de ases bajo la manga, pero ocuparlos tan pronto lo dejarían en desventaja en futuras batallas, pero se estaba quedando ya sin flechas, no podría entretener por siempre a "Caster".

-al contrario Archer, no hago esto por deporte o placer, mi intención es solo proteger a mi Master de cualquiera que desee lastimarla- el vapor que rodeaba a "Caster" comenzó a oscurecerse, tornándose gris, de manera casi instantánea las raíces que estaban cerca de Caster se secaron y obscurecieron, lo cual le indico a "Archer" que ahora el poder de aquel veneno era muchísimo mayor.

-Es curioso que una deidad como tu sea tan fiel a un Master que no es ni siquiera humano- "Archer" se dio cuenta que había hecho bien al intentar detener el reinicio de la batalla, pues "Caster" le miro con una mescla de enfado y sorpresa.

\- Es tan difícil de creer, ¿acaso no es cierto que los dioses y demonios tampoco son considerados seres humanos?- "Archer" de una rápida mirada observo a Kath quien estaba en una agradable platica con Charles al margen del combate – Para mí, ella es más cercana que cualquier ser humano que conociera en vida-

-ya veo, como pocos de nosotros, has logrado un verdadero vínculo con tu Master, eso son duda es algo conmovedor-

-Esto también es parte de lo que debo hacer- el vapor se comprimió formando pequeñas esferas que parecían ser sólidas, estas giraron a una gran velocidad alrededor de Caster – Es el fin del juego- al menos una decena salió disparada, "Archer" con rápidos movimientos lanzo una flecha tras otra, era como si dos ametralladoras dispararan una frente a la otra, y cada disparo fuera frenado y destruido por el de su contraparte, solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero la resistencia se detuvo cuando la última flecha de "Archer" fue lanzada.

El torrentoso ataque de "Caster" se abalanzo sin piedad, el arquero entonces llevo la mano a su pecho.

-Groahhhhhhhh- el grito de Berserker hizo temblar el lugar, se quitó a "Saber" de encima dándole un fuerte golpe de puño el cual le hizo retroceder algunos pasos, luego con gran rapidez se interpuso en el ataque de "Caster", el cual le dio de lleno en el pecho. Cada proyectil de veneno choco contra el Servant loco, pero no hizo ningún daño en él, este rugió nuevamente mostrando su poder, "Caster" retrocedió un paso al ver que su ataque más fuerte no significaba nada para "Berserker", quien había protegido a "Archer".

-Vaya, parece que Sean me estima más de lo que creía- "Archer" solo soltó una sonrisa mientras resoplaba aliviándose de no tener que ocupar su último recurso.

"Saber" se enfadó por permitirle a "Berserker" escabullírsele, había luchado antes contra enemigos incluso más fuertes que ella, pero el Servant que tenía ahora frente a ella era difícil de comprender, no tenía la fortaleza de competir contra su fantasma noble, pero podía soportar un ataque de "Caster" como si no fuera nada, además de poder bloquear su espada directamente con sus manos, eso la desconcertaba.

Charles quien estaba junto a Kath se puso abruptamente de pie al notar una nueva persona en el lugar, de la nada se había aparecido junto a Archer el Master de Berserker, su hermano Sean.

-así que por esta razón se tardaban demasiado- Sean miro el escenario frente a él, tres Servant y dos Masters enfrentándose en un campo mágico – al parecer no eres tan bueno como pensaba Archer- el mago se volteo a contemplar al arquero el cual le devolvió una mirada de enfado.

-que haces aquí Sean, tu deber es estar junto a mi Master-

-no tengo que darte explicación, es más deberías agradecerme por estar aquí- El mago alzo su mano derecha hacia "Archer" y una tenue luz verdosa cubrió el cuerpo del arquero, este enseguida sintió como sus pierna se aliviaban, le había curado.

-¡Hermano!- Charles apretó fuerte sus puños, esta vez no dejaría que su hermano se escapara como la vez anterior.

Kath miro al Master que acababa de aparecer, el cual sin duda era idéntico a Charles.

-La guerra del grial es impredecible Charles, no esperaba verte tan pronto-

"Archer" se levantó de un salto quedando junto a "Berserker", la inesperada ayuda de Sean lo dejaba nuevamente en condiciones de pelear, aunque ya no le quedaran flechas rojas, todavía tenía un par de armas para usar.

-Ahora las cosas están en tu contra Caster- "Archer" y "Berserker" estaba preparados para atacar, "Caster" estaba en un aprieto, ya que Berserker parecía ser completamente inmune a su magia

-Caster confió en ti- Kath miro con determinación a su Servant, la cual por algún motivo se sintió un poco reconfortada.

-Saber, ayuda a Caster – "Saber" al escuchar la orden se ubicó junto a la maga, ambas se miraron de reojo y luego a los enemigos que tenían en frente.

-¿no creen que se están adelantando mucho a lo que va a ocurrir?- Sean parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, se encogió de hombros antes de continuar – aun no estamos todos reunidos-

"Caster" entonces miro súbitamente al techo, este fue perforado y un haz de luz rojo de clavo en el piso justo en medio de los cuatro Servant, el suelo comenzó a partirse, "Caster" no pudo evitarlo pues ya habían muchos en su interior y mantenerlo activo no marcaria ninguna diferencia, el campo mágico de desvaneció por completo, luego tras de la lanza apareció un Servant de azul el cual la quito del suelo y la apoyo en sus hombros, tras de él aterrizo una mujer que vestía una traje marrón la cual tenía una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Vaya, esto sí que será divertido- Exclamo "Lancer" el cual recién había arribado al lugar y estaba ansioso por combatir.


End file.
